Intentions
by hopelesslydevoted2svu
Summary: You know what they say about the road to hell being paved with good intentions
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

**Summary: You know what they say the road to hell is paved with good intentions**

Intentions

Chapter 1 Olivia's Intent

Olivia stood at her partner's door hesitating before knocking. Her intention was to check on Elliot and make sure that he did not need anything. She had not heard from him in two days. Not since Kathy had inexplicablely took off leaving Elliot with "I'm sorry" note and his kids. Olivia had not heard from him since so today after spending all day in court thinking about Elliot, she had decided to pick up some groceries and Chinese to drop off at the house. Now, she stood on his doorstep balancing groceries on one hip and a bag of hot Chinese in her other hand. Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door and waited. To say she was surprised when he opened the door would have been quite the understatement. Her partner opened the door, beer in hand with his clothes looking like he might have been sleeping in them for the last two days. His eyes held a combination look of comfortable drunkenness and exhaustion. He had two day stubble across his face. His eyes drifted up and down her; slowly and had it been any other time she would have smacked the shit out of him. His smirked at her.

Olivia rolled her eyes and pushed past him into the house. "I thought you might need some things." She walked into the kitchen and sat the Chinese food and groceries on the table. She turned and almost stumbled backward as she realized Elliot was right behind her. "I wanted to check on you." Olivia spoke quietly and gave him a small smile, a little concerned with the look in Elliot's eyes.

Elliot did not smile. "Check up on me? Bring me things? Did you bring me beer?"

"I don't think you need that honestly." Olivia said pointedly. "Where are the kids?"

Elliot continued to stare at her unblinking. "Maureen has Eli for a couple of days and the twins went on their school trip."

"That is probably for the best." Olivia nodded nervously as her partner seemed unwilling to stop staring or to move away. "Are you hungry?" She proceeded to ask.

"No."

It was clear with no elaboration. Olivia bit her lower lip wondering if she did the right thing in coming here. Her only intention had been to help.

"Why did you come here, Liv?" Elliot asked.

"I told you." Olivia swallowed. "I thought you might want to talk? I…maybe this was not a good idea."

Olivia side stepped Elliot and walked past him. She was maybe one step or two past him when he turned and grabbed her wrist roughly. His hand was tight and he jerked her back to him.

"Why, did you come over here, Liv?" Elliot asked again.

Olivia tugged at her hand. "I came to help but obviously you don't want any help right now. Let go, Elliot. If you want me to leave, I will leave."

"I don't want you to leave and you don't want to leave." Elliot replied his hand still tight on her wrist. "I just want you to be honest."

Olivia was confused and repeated. "I came here to help."

"Help me get over my wife?" Elliot said a little sarcasm lacing his voice.

"Excuse me?" Olivia said hating the high pitched tone of her voice.

"I have had it with the bullshit and lies. Obviously, my wife has been lying to me a long time." Elliot stepped closer capturing her between his body and the counter. "You came here to be with me, I just want you to admit it."

'You're drunk, Elliot." Olivia said backing further into the counter now it was pressing into her spine.

"I am not that drunk, Olivia." Elliot smirked. "Or that stupid, I know what you want when you come over here to help with Chinese and that fuck me outfit."

Olivia's mouth fell open in surprise there were really no words. How dare he? She had only come to help and he was what accusing her of trying to seduce him. Olivia looked down hastily at her outfit for court, white button down shirt and black pencil skirt with low heeled pumps. Who the fuck did he think he was?

"Fuck you Elliot." Olivia glared at him.

"You want to." He replied.

Olivia brought up her hand so close to slapping the shit out of her partner. She trembled as she restrained herself. "I am going to forget you said that. And I am going to get the hell out of here."

Olivia pushed Elliot but he was like a brick wall of muscle.

"Like hell you are." Elliot slammed his bottle down on the counter and quickly grabbed Olivia's other wrist. He watched the color flood her neck, cheeks, and face. He knew it was not fear at being manhandled it was pure rage.

"Let me go, Elliot before I kick your ass." Olivia jerked against his hold. "Now."

Elliot shook his head and leaned forward pressing his mouth to hers.

Olivia's eyes widened in shock. She could barely register what was going on as a flood of conflicting emotions and thoughts hit her simultaneously. This was a place that Olivia never allowed her mind to go with her partner. She tried to say something however as she moved to open her mouth to stop him he took the opportunity to insert his tongue. Olivia gasped into his mouth feeling his tongue stroke her mouth and tongue aggressively. Olivia could feel her body reacting, her breathing accelerated, a warm feeling flooded her everywhere, and she could feel her body tighten in places it was not supposed to around Elliot Stabler.

As air became an issue, Elliot lifted his mouth up still hovering millimeters above hers.

Olivia took that opportunity. "El, we can't do this. You're drunk and hurt and confused. You need to stop." Olivia kept her voice quiet in an attempt to diffuse the escalating situation but she could not keep the slight quiver out of her voice.

"I am not drunk. I am not confused and hurt. I am pissed. I don't want to stop and I want you, now." Elliot said emphatically. "I know you want it, Olivia. I can read your body. I can feel it in your mouth and see it through your shirt."

Olivia felt her face grow redder. Elliot let go of her hands and ripped her blouse open. Several of the buttons snapped hitting the floor.

Elliot smirked. "I was right. I bet you are wet too." His hand snaked downward until Olivia grabbed it.

"This is not happening, Elliot." Olivia tried to keep her voice stern and her grip on his hand tight. She gasped as she felt his other hand realizing that she hadn't accounted for his resourcefulness when he wanted something. His hand had wedged between her legs and before she could respond his fingers pushed into her panties. Olivia let go of his right hand reaching down to stop him.

"You are wet." He said as he shoved two fingers into her roughly. Elliot heard her yelp and her hand stop it's descent. She was wet but very tight and Elliot realized he had hurt her a little with his finger's rough entry. Her muscles clenched tightly in resistance to the intrusion. Elliot leaned his forehead against her forehead. "Liv…" he breathed as he pulled one finger back and stroked inside her slowly with just the one.

Olivia felt dizzy. She was starting to wonder if she was the one who was drunk. Elliot's finger was now gently rubbing her inside. Olivia could feel the wetness grow between her legs as Elliot's finger stroked her tissues in and out curved upward. He pushed in a little deeper and stroked harder. Olivia whimpered.

Elliot watched Olivia. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was slightly open. Inside her core, she was getting wetter, she was so soft inside and warm. She was also unbelievably tight clenching around his lone finger. He wanted her so badly, his body burned with intent.

Olivia panted softly. Her lust addled mind was having a difficult time focusing. They needed to stop. Were they really doing this?

"Oh!" Olivia moaned out loud as Elliot glided against a sensitive spot her. She rocked herself up against his hand needing more pressure.

Elliot rubbed harder with his finger and shifted his lips to her ear. "Let me make you feel good."

Olivia groaned against Elliot's hand which was moving faster but it was still not enough. She whimpered knowing what her body needed. She could feel Elliot's other hand move between them as he unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. Olivia whimpered in protest as he removed his finger and she felt the cool air hit her thighs as shoved her skirt up. His fingers pushed her panties to the side hastily and she felt his cock hot against her thigh. He lifted her up on the counter. Olivia barely registered the sound of pots and kitchen knick knacks hitting the floor as Elliot pushed her legs open and stepped between them.

He stopped briefly his eyes locking on hers. "Say it."

"What?" Olivia questioned hoarsely. She knew full well what he wanted her to say.

They both jumped at the loud shrill of the phone ringing and buzzing of Olivia's pager which had hit the floor sometime during their action.

Author's Note: Something new, I hope you like it. Reviews are always welcomed! I have some other story ideas which I hope to post soon I am trying to sort out which ones to do first.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

**Summary: You know what they say the road to hell is paved with good intentions**

Intentions

Chapter 2

Elliot's Intent

"Don't. Don't answer it, Liv." Elliot said his forehead pressed tightly against hers.

Olivia shook her head trying to clear the fog that had seeped in and surrounded her usually clear headed mind. She pushed back from Elliot. "I have to." She whispered harshly slipping herself off the counter and pushing her skirt down. She picked up her cell and beeper from the floor with unsteady hands.

Elliot watched her answer the call and listen nodding her head ever few sections as their boss rambled on the other side. He roughly jerked his pants up. All he wanted was some truth and honesty. Was that so much to ask from anybody these days? Or was everyone wearing a mask, lying their way through their lives? Elliot had it, he was no longer hiding his feelings or the truth even if it hurt it was better to put it out there. Fuck those who disagreed with his new philosophy, he did not a life surrounded by liars. He watched Olivia nod one more time before clicking the phone shut. She did not look at him.

"If you not going to look at me then get the hell out." Elliot said angrily.

Olivia turned around slowly. "I have a case, victim is at Mercy. I have to go."

"So, go." Elliot said. "You're not ready for this anyway."

Olivia looked him in the eyes steadily, her trembling voice the only thing belying her emotions. "You are not ready for this, Elliot."

"Whatever, you want to tell yourself, Liv." He replied heading for the refrigerator.

Olivia grabbed his wrist this time surprising him. "You call me when you are sober and want to talk."

"I don't want to talk to you, Liv that's the problem." He smirked.

Olivia flinched both outwardly and inwardly, a single tear trickled down her face. She knew he was hurting but she was not going to be his punching bag. "I have to go."

"Like I said before go." Elliot replied.

Olivia let go of his wrist. She started to walk out. She could feel the onslaught of tears burning in her throat and threatening to burst forward from her eyelids when she heard it.

Elliot slammed his fist into the wall.

Olivia turned around surprise registering on her face. "El?" She questioned nervously.

He looked over at her eyes brimming with tears, her face pale. The expression of concern for him on her face evident. "You need to go to Mercy." He replied gruffly.

Olivia nodded.

"Come back." He whispered. "I want you to come back." He tried to put forth his intent to be completely honest. "Please?" He was being honest in his intent but not completely. He wanted her there for many reasons some of which he was not ready to admit even to himself.

Olivia nodded even though she honestly was not sure how much more of this she could take. "Okay." She quietly walked out Elliot's house.

Elliot watched her go and heard his front door close quietly. He looked at the mess that was now his kitchen a pretty accurate reflection of his personal life. He walked back to the refrigerator and grabbed the six pack sitting on the second shelf. He popped the cap off the first one and poured it down the sink, his thoughts on Olivia. She had looked hurt. He knew he was the cause and he hated himself for it. He grimaced thinking of the hurt in her eyes. He had hurt her emotionally and physically. Elliot winced thinking of how rough he had been with her physically. Shit, he was an ass. Elliot closed his eyes and leaned against the sink. He had not meant to hurt her and he wasn't entirely sure she was coming back and that was what scared him the most.

Olivia pulled her car away from Elliot's house. She drove up the block and made a right hand turn before pulling her car to the side. Olivia's hands gripped the steering column tightly. She let out a little sob as her body began to shake and the tears flooded down her face as she sobbed fully. After a few minutes the sobs and shaking began to slowly stop. Olivia reached up and pulled her visor down looking at her reflection, she looked like a mess. She quickly ran her fingers under her eyes wiping away the black smudges. She felt wrung out both emotionally and physically. She looked down at her blouse which she had hastily pulled together in leaving Elliot's. She reached around for her gym bag pulling out a shirt. She would change in the hospital bathroom. Her jacket would have to suffice until then. She sighed as she pulled the car away the curb and headed to Mercy.

Back at Elliot's house, he had finished cleaning and was sitting at his kitchen table. He sighed without the distraction of alcohol he was forced to think about the past day's events. He remembered when Kathy left the first time that time she had taken the kids and threatened to divorce him. It had been particularly ugly at home and later at work. He frowned remembering his therapy session with Hendricks after the separation.

Flashback:

"_I can't believe she left. You know you could at least give a guy a little warning." Elliot complained._

"_There are always warnings, signs." Dr. Hendricks replied._

"_I guess you're saying I ignored them."_

"_Did you?"_

"_No!" Elliot replied emphatically._

"_Do you love your wife, detective? Do you love her or are you in love with her?"_

"_What kind of psycho babble is that?" Elliot replied angrily._

"_Interesting that you are choosing to ignore the question?" Dr. Hendricks studied Elliot's face. "Okay, we can move on. How about Detective Benson?"_

"_Olivia?" Elliot asked confused._

"_Yes, your partner. How would you describe your relationship?" Dr. Hendricks asked._

"_None of your fucking business that's how I would describe our relationship."_

_Dr. Hendricks sighed. "You came here, Elliot. How am I supposed to help you?"_

"_Olivia is off limits." Elliot said thru gritted teeth. _

End flashback.

Was Dr. Hendricks right then? Was she right, now? Elliot knew that things between him and Kathy had not been okay for awhile. They were more like roommates than husband and wife and they had been that way for a while if he was honest with himself. He really was not surprised she left him, not at all.

At Mercy, Olivia had just finished interviewing the victim when John and Fin showed up.

"Cragen sent us over." Fin said as they approached Olivia. "He said you sounded kind of tired." Fin studied Olivia's face. It was obvious something was wrong.

"You okay, Liv." John asked equally concerned.

"Cragen's right, I am just tired coming off our previous case." Olivia said to reassure them.

"We can take it from here." Fin stated.

Olivia nodded and gave them her information. "Thanks, guys."  
"You sure you're okay?" Fin asked.

"Yeah. I'm okay." Olivia forced a smile.

Olivia walked out to her car and glanced down at her watch it was nearing eleven o'clock maybe she should wait till tomorrow and see Elliot. Her phone vibrated on her side. Olivia looked down at the text and sighed.

Olivia's text:

"_How's the case?" El. _

Olivia hesitated for a second and texted him back that it was okay and Fin and Munch were going to take it over tonight. She waited for a return text. She stared at the phone. Well, maybe that is my answer, she thought. She was surprised when her phone vibrated with his number. She picked it up.

"Olivia?"

"Yes."

"You okay?"

"Yes."

"Could you maybe say something besides yes?"

"What do you want me to say, Elliot?"

"Are you coming over?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Yes."

Olivia inhaled sharply at his quick answer, his voice sounded even and strong. Olivia swallowed hard. "Okay."

Olivia leaned her head against the steering wheel very unsure as to whether this was an intelligent move on her part. She closed her eyes and sighed wishing she knew what Elliot's intentions were.

Elliot had been pacing his foyer for about twenty minutes before he heard Olivia's car pull up outside. He let out a sigh of relief. He intended to make up for his earlier actions. He opened the door before she even knocked.

"Hi." She said noticing that he had showered, shaved, and changed.

"Hi." He replied. "I warmed up the Chinese." He said as a peace offering.

"I'm not really hungry." Olivia replied quietly.

"I bet you didn't eat all day." Elliot questioned knowing her all too well.

"Okay, I'll eat something."

"Make yourself comfortable." Elliot said gesturing to the living room sofa. "I'll get the food.

Olivia sat nervously on Elliot's sofa unsure of what they were going to discuss his failed marriage, him finger fucking her in his kitchen, or the ugly conversation that they had shared before. Olivia really did not know which discussion she feared the most.

Elliot returned interrupting her thoughts. He handed her a carton of her favorite with chopsticks as he walked past taking the seat next to hers.

Elliot sat a comfortable distance from her enough for one person to sit between them. They ate in silence for a couple of minutes before he spoke. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Olivia replied instantly even though it wasn't she was shocked at how easily the apology came from him.

"No, it's not Liv." Elliot sighed. "I should never have spoken to you like that. I was angry, angry at myself."

"Why?" Olivia said placing her carton on the coffee table. She turned to him tucking her legs up on the sofa.

"I have been thinking, Liv. Kathy and I haven't happy for a long time. I guess I am angry that she had the balls to admit it first. We haven't connected in a really long time. I have not been a great husband." Elliot said honestly.

"That's not true. You're a great husband and father, Elliot." Olivia said.

"I let us live a lie for a long time, Olivia. I knew that I didn't love her and she didn't love me yet we both seemed content to live in a lie. We shortchanged each other and ourselves."

"I don't understand." Olivia whispered.

"We should have went thru with the divorce the first time, Liv. We were both ready. But then there was Eli. Don't get me wrong I love that little boy so much but I think we made a compromise that day that ended up costing both of us."

"I don't know what to say, Elliot."

"There's not a lot to say." He replied.

"I am sorry." Olivia whispered.

"I know." Elliot nodded. "You have always supported me and my marriage even when it was on shaky ground. I always wondered why?"

Olivia's surprise registered in her face. "Because, I want you to be happy, Elliot, you're family is your life. I always want you to be happy. I thought you were happy with Kathy."

They sat in silence for a moment before Elliot spoke again putting his carton down on the coffee table as well. "I am sorry about being so rough with you earlier." Elliot looked at her straight in the eye when he said this.

Olivia felt the goose bumps rise along her skin as she found herself unable to avert her gaze. "It's okay." She replied.

"That is definitely not okay, Olivia." Elliot said. "But I want to be clear about this. I am sorry that I was rough when I touched you but I am not sorry I touched you. Touching you had nothing to do with Kathy. Do you understand?"

"What are you saying, El?"

"I am saying I wanted to touch you only you."

Olivia sucked her breath in. How was she supposed to reply to that?

"El, I think you are feeling a lot of thing…" Olivia began.

"I'm not confused, Liv."

"How do you know that Elliot?"

"Because, I have wanted to do that amongst other things for a very long time." Elliot said his voice several octaves lower than before.

Suddenly the room felt too hot for Olivia. Her heart was racing and there was a roaring sound in her ears. What was he saying, exactly? Olivia swallowed nervously her adrenaline was pumping and she felt the sudden urge to jump from the sofa and run outside, now.

Elliot watched a mixture of emotions flood his partners face. Fear appeared to be a predominant one. Elliot scooted closer to her on the sofa and placed his hand over hers. He gently stroked her palm sliding his fingers over it before he intertwined their fingers. "Liv, I know this is too soon but I want you to know how I feel."

Olivia blindly nodded. God, when did it get this hot in here, she thought she might pass out.

"Liv?" Elliot repeated.

Olivia focused on his voice and swallowed as she realized he was still holding her hand and that the gap between on the sofa had disappeared. She looked at him her eyes flickered over his face taking in the seriousness in his expression. She swallowed hard. She guessed he was waiting for her to say something. Her eyes drifted to his mouth, major mistake. She felt herself swaying toward him, her eyes fixated on his full lips knowing how incredibly soft they were.

Elliot lowered his eyes to Olivia's mouth only millimeters from his. Her lips pink and full, he remembered their softness from before. He remembered the sweetness of her warm mouth under his. Elliot leaned in their lips brushed softly and briefly. They both moved forward again as he captured her upper lip between his teasing her mouth open. He slipped his tongue in the warmth of her mouth, tangling her tongue with his. Olivia moaned into his mouth as their tongues caressed each other softly eagerly exploring their new depths. Olivia sucked his tongue gently and was rewarded with a low growl from her partner. They broke apart both panting.

"More." Elliot whispered reaching for her again. Olivia happily compiled sliding her tongue back into his mouth once again. Elliot gently pulled her forward to his side before turning them so that she was flat on her back on the sofa. Elliot lifted himself rearranging them so that he lay alongside her. Their kisses grew in their intensity as they began to explore each other beyond their mouths.

Olivia felt Elliot hand slip under tee shirt stroking her abdomen. Her muscles tightened instinctively at his touch. His mouth was attached to the spot just below her ear alternating between sucking and licking the sensitive skin he found there. Olivia shivered as his hand made its slow ascent up her tee shirt. He cupped her breast in his hand and squeezed. Olivia's hand slipped under the back of Elliot's shirt stroking the muscles she found there. She leaned her head upward sucking his earlobe between her teeth, her breath warm against his ear.

Elliot shifted moving on top of her. He pushed her thighs apart with his knees and settled himself pressing his erection against her core. He grinded into her softly hearing her soft panting against his ears. His fingers on her breast tugged her bra cup down. His fingers stroke her already taunt and distended nipple. He shifts and lowers his head while shoving her shirt up.

His lips softly kiss their way up her abdomen until she can feel the hot breath of his mouth over her nipple. Olivia instinctively arches herself up to him. He licks her nipple before sucking it into his mouth. His mouth gently suckles her as Olivia writhes beneath him.

Elliot groans he can't remember the last time he felt this hard or this good. He is on the verge of coming in his pants and he has barely touched her. He lifts her gently slipping her shirt completely off. His eyes take her in, her eyes are at half mast much like his own, her tan skin flushed pink, and her lips softly parted. Elliot slides his hand around her back undoing her bra and sliding it off her. She offers no resistance to him instead her hands push at his shirt. Elliot quickly removes the offending garment. He lingers over her taking in her flushed chest. Her breasts are beautiful as he imagined pert with her nipples taunt and distended. He lightly glides his fingers lovingly down her ribcage to her waist and back up.

"You're so beautiful." He whispers as he lower his mouth to hers. As they come, chest to chest they both inhale sharply at the sensation of skin on skin.

"El." Olivia moans against his mouth.

Elliot reaches down between gripping her thigh and pulling it higher. His hand caresses her thigh as they grind together. Elliot pushes her thighs further apart with the weight of his lower body. His hand slides around from her outer thigh to the inner side. He lifts himself up slightly to side his hand between them. His fingers slip into her panties feeling her wetness. He softly strokes up and down before pushing one finger gently in.

Olivia gasps against his mouth feeling his finger inside her. She can feel him slowly stroking her moving his finger in and out gently, caressing her inside.

"Olivia." Elliot whispers his mouth lifting off of hers.

Olivia looks up at him she shakes with the sensations that he is creating inside her. His eyes are locked on hers as he presses his finger gently deeper.

"Oh, God." Olivia groans at the sensation.

"You feel so good inside, Liv." Elliot coos against her mouth.

Olivia is sure she is going to come just from his hand alone which is surely going to be embarrassing.

Author's Note: Should they continue? I thought a little anticipation never hurt anybody. I had to repost the first chapter and I want to apologize to my first two reviewers because they're very nice reviews got deleted in the process. Sorry! I thought I'd make it better by posting a little sooner!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

**Summary: You know what they say the road to hell is paved with good intentions**

**Intentions**

**Chapter 3**

Olivia is not sure when her brain ceased functioning but it currently has went on an extended hiatus. The only thing right now is the sensations coursing through her body and pooling between her legs. Elliot's finger is curved upward hitting her G spot with each stroke. She knows he's watching her and that she should be controlling herself. Control is after all her most important asset in her personal and professional life however with Elliot on top of her and his hand inside her control is a laughable option. One that is nowhere near the realm of possible at this moment in this place. Olivia can feel his finger pushing deeper as she grinds down on his hand. She feels him slip a second finger inside causing her to moan as her muscles stretch against the intrusion but the added pressure makes her more wet as he works both fingers deeper inside her. As she nears the cusp, she can feel all her muscles tighten, her body surge upward desperately seeking more pressure and more contact. Her walls inside start to clench and spasm around his fingers and Olivia's feel the conscious part of brain slip away as she slides into the delicious oblivion of her orgasm. It wracks through her body so hard she feel it in her toes. Unashamed she cries out his name. "El!"

Elliot hears her shout his name as he is bombarded by a myriad of sensations that hit him at once, the wetness drenching his fingers in warmth, the spasming of her walls as they clamp tightly against his hand almost pushing him out, and the heat radiating onto him as she arches up off the sofa gracefully pressing her body up to his. Elliot shudders trying to control himself. His abdominal muscles are pulled tight, all his blood his pooled between his legs so much so that he feels inexplicably light headed, and the pressure is almost unbearable. He does not want to come in his pants, not with her though he feels it is a very real possibility in this moment. He grits his teeth together and keeps his eyes focused on her face. Her breathing is starting to slow though not completely and she has yet to open her eyes. Elliot thinks the next time she comes he wants her eyes open and on his.

"Next time your eyes stay open on mine." Elliot whispers verbalizing his thoughts.

Olivia opens her eyes looking at her partner. She is shocked by the amount of lust and something else something more foreign that she sees in his eyes. Surprisingly, it is the second emotion that she fears the most. Olivia wonders if she is supposed to respond to that, let alone how she is supposed to respond to that. Olivia knows she will give away a piece of herself in that action and at the same time that familiar fear creeps in she is surprised to feel her heart sing at the thought of it. I am really in trouble, she thinks.

"Olivia?" Elliot says looking for a response. He watches the emotions cross her face. He can pick them up easily. After more than a decade, they can both read each other so much so that they have had entire conversations without a word much to the chagrin of many others. He waits for her answer needing it in a way that almost scares him. He not sure what is driving this deep need but he feels it's intensity building as he waits for her answer.

"Yes." Olivia replies before her mind can completely process her response. It is not a question but the answer to his response. Olivia gives it willingly and eagerly. She wonders what the next step is as they both lay there naked with him on top of her and his fingers still resting inside her. They both know this is soon, too soon most people would say. Objectively, if her rational brain would pay her a visit she knew it would quickly agree. However in this moment, rationality was damned.

"Yes." She repeats softly.

He feels an actual ache in his heart at her response. He lowers his lips to hers softly pressing an opened mouth kiss on her lips. His tongue of its own volition slips into her mouth seeking hers. Their kisses grow more heated as they continue.

Olivia kisses along his jaw line up to his ear. She softly takes his lobe into to mouth sucking than biting lightly. She can hear his moans which only spur her actions on. She reaches her hand down between them lightly brushing the back of her hand against the very obvious tent in the front of his pants. She feels him press forward seeking her hand. She repeats the motion again this time she follows it by softly cupping and stroking his erection through his jeans. She can feel his outline and she knows Elliot is large. She shivers a little as she pulls the zipper down carefully. She slides her hand down the front cupping him through his briefs which gives her a more accurate feel for his size. Her hand slides up and down in slight amazement. She wants to feel him completely and knows he wants it to as he restlessly bucks against her hand. Olivia slips her hand into his briefs. He is hot to the touch, soft and hard. She passes her fingers lightly through the hair at the base before stroking downward to cup his testicles which are drawn tightly to his body. She squeezes them firmly but gently. She can feel his breathing hot against her neck and ear. She shivers in delight at how it quickens with her explorations. She slides her hand up and down the shaft. God, he is so big not just long but thick and full. Olivia bites her lower lip thinking sex at least entry may be slightly painful. As she strokes him speeding up picking up her pace taking in his verbal cues she feels his fingers begin to explore her again. She gasps as they move inside her gently starting to stroke her again. The combination of his whispers in her ear, the feeling of him in her hand and his fingers inside her have a second orgasm building inside her quickly.

"Liv, Oh God. Baby, that feels so good." El whispered hot against her ear. "You feel so good. I want you so much, Liv. So much. I want inside you."

His words make her dizzy with need. Olivia feels his fingers slip out of her and trail up and down her slit stroking the skin softly spreading her moisture. His fingers slide up to her clit and he softly begins to stroke first in circles then up and down which makes her gasp and tighten her grip on his cock.

Elliot feeling her response keeps his fingers on her clit in a steady up and down motion hearing her gasp loudly.

"Oh, Yes!" Olivia whimpered. "Please, don't stop, El. Please!"

Her pleading topples any existing control that he has. He shifts on top of her pushing her knees apart and settling his body between. Not wanting to enter her with her panties shoved to the side he uses his free hand to rip them.

Olivia's eyes at half mast focus on their changing positions first then the tearing of her underwear. She instinctively raises her legs bringing them up high and letting them fall completely open.

"Liv, please?" Elliot whispers as he settles his self against her and continues to assault her clit.

"Yes, now." Olivia whispers her hand guiding him to her entrance. She doesn't care about anything in this moment accept the look in his eyes.

"Wait." Elliot whispers back softly lifting her hand from him.

Olivia is not sure why he is stopping there is no reason and she surely doesn't want to.

Elliot lifts his hand from her clit which makes her whimper. "Sorry, baby. I need to make sure you're ready." Elliot gently parts her and rubs his fingers against her entrance before inserting two of them. This time he stretches her.

Olivia can feel a slight pinch as Elliot uses his fingers stretching her testing her wetness.

"I don't want to hurt you, Liv. You're so tight inside." Elliot said as his fingers continue their work.

"Its okay, Elliot. Please, I want you inside me." Olivia whimpered.

Elliot nodded withdrawing his fingers. His eyes locked on hers, he guided himself to her entrance. He rubbed his cock gently against her entrance before pushing just the head into her. Elliot moaned deeply as the tip sank side her. Her walls clenched tightly around him as her body resisted the intrusion initially.

Olivia gasped a little as the head of him stretched her entrance. It had been quite awhile since she had been intimate with anyone and never with someone Elliot's size. Her eyes remained on his letting him know that thought it was tight she did not want to stop.

"Olivia, I…" Elliot started his eyes locked on hers only to be interrupted by a rather loud shriek.

"Oh my god!" Kathy Stabler exclaimed standing in the entrance way to her living room as she stared at her husband and his partner. She surveyed the scene quite dumbfounded, their shirts lying on top of the couch; Olivia's ripped underwear on the floor, Elliot on top of her with his jeans and briefs pushed down, and worst of all his fingers resting softly against Olivia's cheek caressing her face as he prepared to make love to her.

Authors note: Wonder what Kathy's intention is in coming back? Will they actually have sex or will Kathy's intentions through a loop in their plans.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

**Summary: You know what they say the road to hell is paved with good intentions**

Chapter 4

Kathy's Intent

Kathy Stabler was angry. She could literally feel her blood boiling inside. They were frozen in front of her like that not moving.

"What the hell, Elliot?" She finally shouted rather than asked.

Elliot cringed both outwardly and inwardly. He looked down at Olivia's face which was the palest he had ever seen it. He shifted out of her groaning a little though he tried to hold back. He could hear his wife's sharp intake of breath at the sound. Elliot tried to shove himself back into his pants and cover Olivia at the same time as she was sprawled legs wide open under him on the couch.

This cannot be happening. Olivia chanted this inner dialogue in her head over and over thinking possibly repeating might make it true. She felt Elliot slide out of her and lift himself up. He was struggling back into his pants and briefs. Olivia quickly pulled her legs together and shoved her skirt down. She sat up and reached for tee shirt not bothering with her bra. She wanted her close on and as fast as humanly possible.

Elliot had stood up and looked at his wife who stood in the doorway her face blood red.

"Why are you back?" Elliot asked sarcasm lacing his every word. "You forget something important like your kids?"

Kathy cringed. She had not intended on staying gone long just long enough that he would miss her and want her back. She had wanted him to want her like he had earlier in their relationship. Never had she thought he would take it this seriously and move on so quickly. It was a stupid move on her part, she realized that now. She realized that it had broken the last tenuous hold on their relationship.

"Two days? All it took was two days before you." Kathy started her voice trailing off.

"You left! You said it was over. You weren't coming back. Did you forget because I still have the note? Your words, Kath!" Elliot said his voice rising to an uncomfortably high pitch.

Olivia wanted out of there right now. She was so stupid to come, so stupid to come back, and even more stupid to let him have his way with her. She had no idea what their marriage was but she was jumping off this crazy ride, now. She stood up from the sofa making her way to the door when Kathy's voice stopped her cold.

"Really, Olivia? I thought it would take a little more than two days to get you to spread your legs for him." She smirked. "I bet he was really excited." She laughed bitterly. "Oh, that's right I can see that even now." She stated bluntly taking in her husband's still obvious erection.

"Leave her out of this Kath." Elliot said in an even and low voice.

"Maybe if you had _stayed out of her_, I wouldn't bring her in this, El." She said her voice scarily calm now.

"You need to talk." Olivia said not looking at either of them. She moved toward the door forgetting her shoes only to have Kathy block her way.

"Was it everything you expected? Was she?" She looked beyond Olivia to Elliot.

He strode forward and grabbed Kathy's arm removing her from Olivia's way.

Olivia said a silent thank you and practically raced for his front door what she didn't expect is for Elliot to be swift on her heels. He reached for her his grip on her wrist firm but gentle.

"Olivia. Look at me." Elliot pleaded.

Olivia lifted her eyes to his. He looked pained. "It's okay Elliot." Olivia swallowed. "Go back to your wife. She came back."

"It's too late." He said.

Olivia felt tears burn beneath her eyelids she knew it was too late that they had waited too long to set this thing between them in motion. "I know." She whispered her voice so low Elliot almost could not hear her.

She looked at him pain obvious in her face and it hit him like a ton of bricks, she thought he was talking about them.

"No. No, Liv. Kathy is too late. My marriage is over. It's been over. Her leaving just made it clear. I am clear about this." He held her gaze making sure that she heard every word.

Olivia's emotions were so raw at this point that the tears spilled over without hesitation. Olivia was mortified, she never cried especially not in front of her partner. This made twice today. And yet here she was sobbing on his front steps with her clothes askew and no shoes on her feet.

Elliot reached for her and pulled her into his arms hugging her tightly against him.

"Liv, I have to go back in. I have to deal with this." He sighed. "Please trust me."

Olivia nodded regaining her composure somewhat. She pulled back fully.

"I'll call you. Okay." Elliot leaned forward again this time kissing her softly.

Olivia kissed him back lightly. She felt him pull back only to reach forward again sliding his arm around her waist as he kissed her again deeper this time. She felt him whisper her name before he was gone back inside the house. Olivia walked down the sidewalk the concrete cold against her feet but there was no way she was going back for her shoes. She opened her car door slid in and leaned her head back against the car head rest. How had things gotten so confusing and so crazy in just a couple of days? Four days ago, she and Elliot had been best friends and partners. Yes, they had underlying feelings but they had successfully pushed them to the side for over a decade. They had dealt with what they had. Now the landscape was changing. How were they going to deal with this? With their feelings exposed and out in the open? Olivia sighed as she turned the ignition and looked back at the house. How was she going to deal with it if Elliot changed his mind? The fear crept into her heart finding a home there taunting her that him and Kathy had been in this place before and managed to end up back together. Olivia wiped the stray tear that trickled down her cheek. She could not think about that scenario right now. She just wanted to get home and throw the covers over head and sleep. Thank god, she was not on call tomorrow.

Elliot sat in front of Olivia's apartment. He had been there about a half an hour. He wasn't sure how she would take his arrival especially so early in the morning it was barely four. He probably should have called but he was afraid she would have said no to his coming over and he needed to see her. He sighed and opened his car door praying she was not pissed at him after going home and having a good amount of time to think about what had happened. He hit her buzzer once and waited for a response. She buzzed him in after hearing his voice. Elliot nodded at the doorman who smiled at him. He was used to him coming to Olivia's at all hour of the night when he picked her up and drove her to the crimes scenes. Elliot nodded lightly on the door. Olivia opened it standing in front of him in a pair of sweats and his NYPD tee shirt. Her hair was twisted up in one of those clippy things his daughters were so fond of and her eyes looked sleepy as well as red. Elliot guessed she had been crying which caused an acute ache in his chest. She stood to the side letting him in.

Olivia took in Elliot's appearance. His eyes looked so tired she hadn't seen him that tired in a really long time. He looked utterly exhausted. He had a bag in his hand which he sat on the counter. Olivia could smell the warm pastries and coffee. She smiled at the peace offering and reached for the bag. She pulled out one of the warm glazed pastries and sank her teeth into it.

Elliot smiled thinking it would be okay since Olivia had dug into the bag not hesitating. He watched the expression of bliss cross her face and smirked briefly remembering seeing that expression on her face earlier because of him.

"Want some?" Olivia extended the glazed treat in his direction.

Elliot took it willingly. He watched her pull the coffees out and hesitate.

"You know you look exhausted." Olivia said. "This is probably not a good idea." She gestured to the coffees. "How about some milk?"

Elliot laughed. "Milk?"

"Yes, milk." Olivia said indignantly.

Elliot nodded his acquiescence.

"We need to talk." He said following her into the kitchen.

Olivia nodded pouring his glass. "I know."

"Can we wait?" He said slipping his arm around her waist and dropping his head to hers. He breathed in the scent of her shampoo.

Olivia slipped her hand over his and felt him lace his fingers through hers. He lowered his head as she turned hers and their lips met tenderly. When their lips parted, they remained in that stance.

"Yes." Olivia whispered in answer.

Elliot slowly turned her around. "Kathy and I are over." He softly tucked her hair behind ear knowing that much more needed to be said and to be decided. His intention was to give her the most important answer that she needed.

Olivia nodded and tugged him out of the kitchen toward her bedroom. When she got to the door, she reached up touching his face. "Just sleep, El." She said firmly expressing her intent.

Elliot nodded. He just wanted to hold her in his arms. He was content with that in this moment.

Author's Note: I hope that everybody is continuing to like this story. Please check out my other stories as well all three were updated recently. Dolls just updated with a sexy scene. Thank you for your reviews as they are greatly appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

**Summary: You know what they say the road to hell is paved with good intentions**

Chapter 5

Olivia opened her eyes slowly. She focused on the glowing red light coming from her clock on her nightstand. It was eight o'clock. She groaned stretching a little in bed. She felt Elliot's hand tighten around her waist tugging her back towards him. She sighed happily his body warm and welcoming snuggled behind her. She smiled feeling his breath against her neck just below her ear.

"You are not going anywhere, Benson." Elliot growled in protest.

Olivia laughed and twisted turning to face him. She smiled at him. "I wasn't planning on it."

He leaned forward pulling her close with his arm. "Good." He whispered before pressing a soft kiss on her mouth.

Olivia kissed him back her lips pressing eagerly against his warm mouth. He slipped his tongue into her mouth tangling it with hers as they continued kissing. Olivia moaned a little pressing her body closer to his.

Elliot grunted in response pushing his thigh between her legs, his tongue stroking inside her mouth faster. They pressed together insistently both moaning a little. Elliot groaned wishing there were fewer clothes between them. His hand slid up the back of her tee shirt along her smooth warm skin finding no bra. His hands caressed up and down slowly before one made the journey forward sliding across her rib cage searching for her breast.

Olivia caught his hand just underneath her breast. She pulled her mouth back and swallowed hard. "El, we need to talk."

Elliot looked at her confusion, arousal, and frustration evident on his face. "Now?"

Olivia nodded and sat up shoving her tee shirt down.

Elliot studied her for a moment before sighing and sitting up in bed. "You want to talk about everything right now?"  
"Not everything." Olivia bit her lower lip. "I think we need to slow this down, El." She took a deep breath. "We almost had sex on your sofa. You and your wife just separated. I think we do need to talk about that."

Elliot nodded. "Liv, I told you Kathy and I have been done for a while. I guess her leaving me was just the last straw. Our marriage if I'm honest with myself has been over for a while."

Olivia sighed. "And us? What happened tonight?"

Elliot looked over at her. "I think that has been building for a while, Liv."

"Sexual tension?" She said.

Elliot laughed. "Yeah that definitely but this isn't just about sex."

"It isn't."

Elliot shook his head. "I want more."

"More?" Olivia asked nervously.

Elliot reached for her hand lacing his fingers through hers. "Yeah, more. A relationship. Dating."

"Dating?"

"You know the concept, I take you out places, we hang out spend time together, and get to know each other." Elliot smirked.

Olivia grinned and laughed. "I think we already covered that part."

"Good, then we can jump straight to the sex part." Elliot said grinning wickedly.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Hah, hah."

Elliot smiled at her. "I'm serious, Liv. I want to be with you in every way."

"You know my track record." Olivia nervously avoided his eyes. "I suck at relationships, El. None of mine succeed not even the one with my own mother."

"We've already succeeded." Elliot gently reminded her. "We're just taking this to a new level."

"I might screw it up." Olivia whispered.

"No way. I won't let you."

"Promise?" Olivia whispered.

"Promise." He said.

"So we are really going to do this." Olivia said.

"Yeah." Elliot leaned toward her.

Olivia stopped him her hand against his chest. "You need to go."

"What?" Elliot said confused.

"I want this to work, El." Olivia said.

"It will especially if you scoot a little closer." He said reaching for her.

Olivia laughed and pulled away. She shook her head from side to side.

"No." Elliot said reaching for her again.

Olivia slipped out of the bed. "El, I think we should take this slow. Sexually."

Elliot groaned and grabbed her pillow hiding his face as he let a few explosive fly.

Olivia smirked. "It will be better not to rush it. We can take our time. Things won't get confused by sex too fast."

Elliot hugged the pillow harder mumbling.

Olivia laughed. "What was that?"

Elliot lifted his face. "Are you trying to torture me?"

"I think you will survive."

"How slow are we going to take this, Liv?" He pouted.

"We'll see how it goes." She smiled at him. "Are you okay with waiting?"

"Okay, yes. Happy, no." He threw back the covers and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Olivia asked.

"To take a long cold shower." Elliot grumbled.

Olivia smiled she knew her intentions were good and they would hopefully keep them on the right track toward a real relationship.

Elliot stood under the cold shower spray trying to cool him down. He understood where Olivia was coming from he wanted a real relationship as much as she did. He groaned inwardly flashing back to them earlier on the sofa at his house. Yes, he wanted a relationship but he also wanted her intimately, badly. He knew they were ready for both. He would just have to make his own intentions known and convince her of his point of view. Maybe, he could torture her a little. Elliot smirked a little at the thought of teasing and tempting her. This could be fun.

They reported to work that morning together but entered separately. Olivia went first as she was always early anyway. It was expected of her.

"Hey, Liv. Are you feeling better?" Fin asked casually from his desk noting that she still looked tired but definitely not like last night.

"Yeah. Thanks for asking, Fin." Olivia smiled over at her colleague. She grinned at Munch who winked at her from under his dark glasses.

Elliot came in next balancing two coffees one of which he put on her desk.

"Where's mine, Stabler?" Munch asked. "Why don't you ever buy me coffee, partner?" He eyed Fin over his glasses.

Fin rolled his eyes. "Coffee is not good for old people like you."

"Old, Old?" Munch said. "With age comes wisdom, my friend."

"Wisdom, is that what they are calling it these days?" Fin smirked. "I thought it was dementia."

Olivia laughed as Munch hit Fin square in the shoulder with a stress ball. She smiled across her desk at Elliot before taking a swallow of the warm coffee.

Cragen walked out of his office. "Okay, I need two of you to help out in the basement. We need to go thru those old files and find the cases related to Ramirez. The other two of you can handle interrogation."

Olivia opened her mouth to say interrogation.

"We will do the files Captain." Elliot said.

Olivia looked at him like he was crazy.

Elliot smiled it would take at least two or three hours alone in the basement to sort through those files. They could have a little fun down there.

Author's note: Next chapter whose intentions are going to win, Liv or El's?


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

**Summary: You know what they say the road to hell is paved with good intentions**

Intentions

Chapter 6

Alone in the 1-6 basement two people with very different intentions…

Olivia stood in front of the racks of boxes that were stacked all the way to the ceiling. She sighed this was going to take forever. She wanted to strangle her partner for volunteering for such an assignment.

She stretched reaching for the top box. She felt two arms snake around her waist and his warm breath against her ear. "Need some help?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "No, I'm good."

"Yeah, you are." He smirked.

"Elliot." She said in warning. Her hands closed around the sides of the box as she brought it down. Unfortunately or fortunately depending on how you looked at it, the shift in weight threw her snuggly against Elliot. She could hear him chuckle lightly.

"You okay?" His asked his grip on her waist tight.

"I'm fine, El." Olivia said wiggling in his arms. "Are you going to let go?"

"You want me to?"

"Elliot Stabler." Olivia said pulling away she turned around box in hand now between them. "We are at work." She admonished.

Elliot grinned. "Technically, we are in the basement quite a ways from work."

"You really think you're cute don't you?" Olivia said raising her eyebrow.

"Do you think I'm cute?" He asked that cocky Stabler grin on his face.

"Right now, I think you being an ass." Olivia smirked ignoring his question and walking with the box to the table. She flipped through the files searching. She looked up as she heard him drop a second box of files next to the first. "We agreed to go slow, El." She reminded him.

"How slow?" he countered.

"You want specifics?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"I don't know." Olivia sighed. "I was just thinking we could keep it PG-13 for a bit."

"What does that mean exactly?"

"Elliot, what do you want me to say exactly?"

"I don't know does that mean under the shirt but not inside the panties?"

Olivia face flushed bright red. "Elliot!"

"What?" He said. "I want to play by the rules and I want as much of you as possible."

"Are you scared, Liv?" He asked softly stroking along her jaw line.

"Of sex?" She shook her head quickly.

"Of us making love?"

Olivia gulped.

"Olivia, I want you. I want to make love to you. I want to touch you and taste you. Everywhere. But I will wait if that is what you want." Elliot said firmly. "But don't expect me to like it or not to push the boundaries. I've been waiting for you forever."

Olivia moaned as he pressed his soft warm lips against hers. God, kissing him was like visiting another world. Her brain short circuited and all she was aware was the overwhelming desire to be as close to him as possible, to touch him, press against him, and become part of him. She felt his tongue graze her lips sweetly seeking entrance. Olivia willingly opened her mouth welcoming his tongue inside hers. Her tongue moved out to eagerly to greet and welcome his. They kissed like that their lips the only thing touching until he moved sliding his hands around her waist pulling her to him. Their kisses grew heated quickly.

Elliot groaned he needed her closer. He turned and shifted feeling the back of the metal chair hit his calves. He pulled away and sat down patting his lap. He watched her warring emotions crossing her face.

Olivia hesitated for a brief second before straddling Elliot's lap. She shivered involuntarily as felt his erection insistently pressing into her. "PG-13 Stabler." She reminded him.

He nodded pulling her closer. "Hands up the shirt." He whispered sliding his warm hands up under her tee shirt stroking her back. He kissed her softly running his hands slow up and down her back.

He began lightly kissing her throat which made Olivia melt. It was as if the nerves in her neck ran directly to her groin. She rocked in his lap rubbing against his erection. It felt incredible. She could feel the growing ache and accompanying wetness in her panties. Elliot's hands slid down and pushed into the back of her pants grabbing her bare ass rocking her faster on his erection. "Oh, Liv!"

She could feel his arousal pressing insistently between her legs. She slipped her arms up and around his neck pressing her body flush against him. His hands slid up and out of her pants sliding back up her back and unhooking her bra. He slipped his hands around to front and cupped her full breasts.

"Oh, El." Olivia rocked insistently forward. "We… need to stop."

"No…" he cooed. "Please just a little more, Liv."

He dropped oen hand to her jeans unbuttoning and unzipping them as his other hand steadily thumbed her nipple. He slipped his hand down the front of her underwear between her wet lips gently separating them playing briefly before sliding down and pushing into her entrance.

"El." She whispered against his mouth.

"You feel so good, Livia. God, so wet. You're so tight, baby." He pushed his finger in curving it upward.

"Oh!" Olivia grinded down against his invading finger. "El…El…El!"

Elliot moaned as she writhed on his finger.

"More." Olivia whispered.

"Fuck." Elliot grunted and dropped his other hand quickly undoing his belt.

Olivia reached down unzipping his pants trying to free his cock. "El, please hurry. So close." Olivia panted.

He lifted her up jerking his pants down. His mind was racing were they really going to have sex in the basement of the precinct.

"Are you sure?" He asked still struggling to get his pants off.

"Yes. I want you inside me, El." Olivia whispered breathlessly.

"Oh god. I want you so much. I want to be inside you so much." Elliot groaned standing finally getting his pants around his knees.

Olivia started to straddle him again eager.

"Wait baby." Elliot panted. "Your pants." He began pulling at them.

"Liv, El?" Munch's voice called out and the door knob turned.

Olivia shrieked and jumped. She hustled down the row of boxed files pulling her pants up and zipping them.

Elliot reached down pulling his pants and boxer briefs up hastily turning away from the door trying to fit his cock back into his pants.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

**Summary: You know what they say the road to hell is paved with good intentions**

Intentions

Chapter 7

Munch entered the room seeing Olivia and Elliot standing at opposite sides looking suspiciously out of breath and rumbled. "Cap wants to see you upstairs."

Olivia nodded quickly exiting the room. She opted for stairs needing the exercise to block out the thoughts running through her mind. She had almost had sex with her partner in the basement of the 1-6 in a chair. She needed to get a hold of herself. She opened the door at the top of steps and entered the bull pen. "Cap, you needed us."

"Where's Elliot?"

Olivia shrugged. "Coming up with Munch."

Cragen nodded seeing the two of them enter the bull pen together.

"What's up?" Elliot asked looking at Olivia who was not looking at him.

"Well, I have to send you all on to a conference."

"All of us." Fin groaned.

"Yeah, but I don't think you are going to complain," Cragen said dryly.

"Yeah, why?" Munch asked.

"Because it is being held in Cabo San Lucas."

"You're shittin me, " Fin exclaimed his mouth dropping open.

"We are being sent to one of the most beautiful beach resorts for an SVU conference. What's wrong with this picture?" Munch asked suspiciously.

Elliot's grin widened. "Seriously?"

The only reaction that stumped him was Olivia pale face and lack of response. "Olivia?"

"Don't you need someone to stay here, work cases?" She asked nervously.

Cragen shook his head from side to side. "You love the beach. I thought you would be the most excited."

"No, it's great." Olivia said pasting a fake smile on her face. "How long?"

"A week."

"Yes!" Fin exclaimed punching his fist in the air.

Elliot studied Olivia face wondering what was going on in her head.

"You leave tomorrow so go home early and back. Your flight is leaving at six. And learn something at this conference. I will expect a report." He nodded as he dismissed them home.

"You need a ride?" Elliot asked Olivia.

Olivia nodded as she grabbed her jacket from her chair.

Fin did a little dance. "See ya all tomorrow on the plane to Cabo!" He practically sang.

Munch rolled his eyes and looked over at Benson and Stabler. "How long do you think this state of euphoria will last?"

Olivia smiled a little at Munch's sarcasm. "At least the plane ride, I suspect."

Elliot nodded in agreement.

They walked out together both silent until they finally were situated in the car. Elliot started to say something but Olivia surprised him first.

"You want to stay with me, tonight?" She asked.

Elliot's eyes widened in surprise. Did he want to stay with her tonight? Was the sky fucking blue? Of course he wanted to stay with her. "Yeah that would be great."

"Okay," Olivia stared out the window quiet for most of the ride home. They made good time getting to her apartment. She unlocked the door and headed for her bedroom. Olivia quickly undressed before pulling on an old tee and shorts. She realized a little too late that the tee shirt was one of Elliot's.

He smiled as she entered the living room wearing his tee shirt. "Liv, I got go swing by my place and pick up some stuff for the trip."

Liv nodded.

"I can stop and pick some Chinese on the way back."

"Okay," Olivia answered with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Liv, what's going on?" Elliot asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you have been acting funny since we came up from the basement. Is something wrong? Did I do something wrong?" He asked.

"No,"

"I thought you wanted us to wait and you just asked me to stay the night while at the same time acting like you can barely talk to me, Liv? Something is up."

"We should just have sex. It is not that big a deal. You want to right? You want to have sex with me?"

Elliot moved sitting down on the sofa beside her. "Hey," he said putting a hand under her chin and turning her face toward his. "I don't just want to have sex with you, Liv. I am actually glad we stopped downstairs. I mean my body might not be entirely happy with that fact but I want our first time to be special not at work in the basement. I want to take my time making love to you."

Olivia moaned a little at his words.

"I don't just want to fuck you," Elliot said. "This is more than that I thought I explained that before."

"I guess it is just happening so fast, El," Liv whispered.

"I know," Elliot said leaning his forehead against hers staring into her eyes. "Liv, this is more no matter how fast or slow we take it. This is more."

Olivia nodded. "Okay."

"Okay," Elliot replied leaning forward and gently brushing his lips against hers.

Olivia kissed Elliot back pressing her lips gently against his melting into the kiss. She felt his lip move over hers gently shifting and pressing encouraging her to open her mouth. Olivia opened her mouth willingly as his tongue eagerly pushed inside. The kiss continued to deepen as their lips pressed harder and their tongues explored stroking faster. Olivia moaned a little.

Elliot groaned pulling away reluctantly. "I have to go pick up my things, baby."

Olivia smiled. He had called her baby. Olivia loved the sound of it rolling off his tongue so easily. No one had ever used that particular sentiment with her.

Elliot smiled kissing her softly twice more before pulling back. "I'll be back soon."

Olivia grinned. "We're going to Cabo."

Elliot smirked. "You just realized this?" He said laughing.

"I just realized how much fun we are going to have," Olivia grinned.

Elliot grinned back at her. He intended to make this trip more than fun he intended to make it the most romantic trip Olivia had ever been on.

A/N: Next up a very romantic and intimate trip for Olivia and Elliot.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

**Summary: You know what they say the road to hell is paved with good intentions**

Intentions

Chapter 8

Olivia and Elliot stood in JFK airport waiting on Fin and Munch. Olivia put her hand on Elliot's arm lightly gesturing to Munch who was approaching with Fin. Olivia bit her lip to keep from laughing as Munch step to the side showing Fin and his outfit.

Elliot's eyes widened. "That's quite the outfit there, Fin." He said taking in Fin's Hawaiian print shirt and Bermudas.

Fin grinned. "I am ready for the fun and sun."

Munch rolled his eyes. "He's ready for Huang's couch in that outfit."

"Are those flip flops?" Olivia asked.

"We're going to Cabo, people! Get with the program."

Munch raised his eyebrows at Olivia and Elliot. "The two of you can sit beside him on the plane."

Olivia and Elliot grinned at each other before following Fin to the gate.

The flight was relatively short and enjoyable. They were all with the exception of Fin still exhausted from the previous week's work so they slept for most of the flight. After retrieving their bags, they went straight to pick up their rental car. Olivia came back from the desk keys swinging from her fingers.

"So what did we get? Please say convertible," Fin said grinning at Olivia.

Olivia gave a little jingle of the keys. "Jeep Wrangler, okay?"

Fin grinned and did a fist pump.

Elliot laughed. "If I knew a convertible and sun were all it took to win over Fin, I would have sent him on a trip years ago."

Munch smirked. "I think the outfit has seeped into his pours probably some conspiracy from the government where the dye penetrates your blood system and makes you act the Jimmy Buffet concert goer."

Elliot's eyes widened as they followed Olivia outside. "Really Munch, where do you get this shit?"

Fin lowered his ray ban sunglasses. "You haven't heard anything Stabler. You spend all day looking at Benson's ass and I spend my day with his bony ass listening to the conspiracy theory hour."

Olivia laughed. "Here we go boys! I am driving."

"I am wearing a seatbelt," Munch shuddered.

"What? I am a great driver. El, tell him," Olivia said.

"She's a great driver," Elliot said weakly.

"I am. Or perhaps you would like to walk," Olivia said bluntly.

"I don't wanna walk," Fin jumped in the back seat.

Elliot pulled back the front seat for Munch.

Munch rolled his eyes. "I am too old for climbing over seats to get into cars, you do realize this?"

"Oh come on, old man. You can do it," Fin said extending his hand to pull Munch in.

Elliot slipped into the passenger side taking the map that Olivia handed him.

"I drive you navigate?" Olivia grinned at Elliot.

"Sounds good."

Olivia smiled reaching into her purse as she searched for her hair clip she quickly twisted her hair securing it. Olivia carefully navigated the roads as Elliot gave her directions. She tilted her face upward soaking in the bright sun on her face. It was like a little piece of heaven and she could already smell the scent of the ocean that was being carried along with the breeze.

"Okay, Liv this should be the turn. Right up here on the left," Elliot said.

Olivia maneuvered into the turning lane. Her eyes widened as she saw the hotel.

"This cannot be where we are staying? Check that address Stabler?" Munch said.

"Holy shit!" Fin said.

Olivia's mouth dropped open at the beautiful resort in front of them. "This it can't be right?"

"I checked it over and over, guys," Elliot said. "It's right."

A bellhop approached their jeep. "Welcome to Cabo Resort and Villa's."

Munch leaned forward. "Uh, we're here for a SVU conference?"

The bellhop smiled brightly. "The SVU conference, yes sir. We are very full for that conference and the festival. It is a busy time of year!"

Munch, Fin, Olivia, and Elliot followed the bellhop to the reservation desk outside. A young woman in a bikini and sarong walked by with a tray of drinks. She smiled extending her tray and offering them a beverage.

Fin grinned grabbing a drink with a yellow umbrella and rim of salt around it. Munch suspiciously eyed the drinks declining. Olivia grabbed the pink drink taking a sip she handed it to Elliot who also took a sip.

The reservation clerk smiled. "John Munch and Odafin Tutorola, you are in room 104. You have a beautiful view of the pool."

Fin grabbed their keys. "Awesome!"

The clerk smiled again. "Oliver Benson and Elliot Stabler, we had to change your reservation. We overbooked."

"Olivia, it's Olivia Benson," she corrected.

"Oh, I am sorry Miss. We had to give you another room. You and Mr. Stabler are in 406. It is a very nice room. Uh, it's really are best room. It is our honeymoon sweet," he said the last part a little fast.

Munch grinned and grabbed a drink clinking it against Elliot's. "Congrats, I wonder if Cragen knows how royally he screwed up Oliver and your room reservations," he snickered.

"It's a room," Fin shrugged. "As long as there's no extra charge. I say enjoy the heart shaped bathtub, bed, or whatever. We're on vacay!"

Munch groaned. "I thinking he is getting worse. Come on Fin let's find our room before the sun fries the rest of your mind."

Olivia rolled her eyes watching them go. She looked over at Elliot. "Are you okay with this?"

"You and me sharing the honeymoon suite?" Elliot asked.

She nodded.

Elliot laced his fingers through hers as they were now alone. "Okay, is not the right word baby. Try ecstatic."

Olivia happily leaned into his kiss pressing her lips eagerly to his until they broke apart at the reservation clerk clearing his throat. "Well I guess the honeymoon suite will not be a problem then," he replied dryly.

Olivia blushed as Elliot leaned over and rubbed his nose against hers. "Most definitely not a problem," he whispered.

The bellhop took them upstairs to their suite. He opened the door and brought in their suitcases. Elliot handed him a tip.

"Do you need anything else?" He inquired they both shook their heads simultaneously eager to explore the suite. He smiled at them and quietly left them alone in the suite. Olivia headed toward the bedroom thinking of Fin's remark about heart shaped things. When she arrived at the entrance she was stunned. There was a beautiful wrought iron bed with white sheets and overhead canopy with white drapes along the side. Across the bed were white, red, and pink rose petals. Olivia turned around to Elliot.

"You?"

Elliot grinned. "Yeah me, Oliver." He smirked.

Olivia squealed and jumped on the bed. Rolling over onto her back she lifted up on her elbows. "El," she requested.

Without hesitation he closed the room in two strides crawling overtop her on the bed.

A/N: Thank you for reading. Next up the real fun begins with short conference hours, long beach days, and even longer nights!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

**Summary: You know what they say the road to hell is paved with good intentions**

Intentions

Chapter 9

Olivia moaned against Elliot's lips as they kissed on the bed. They had been going at it for about ten minutes kissing nonstop dry humping on the bed both panting.

Elliot groaned into her mouth as his tongue stroked and caressed hers. His hand was caressing her breast under her shirt under her bra. His fingers playing with her hardened nipple. Elliot dropped his hand in between them unbuttoning her jeans and sliding the zipper down. His fingers eagerly slipping into her jeans. He slipped them inside her underwear stroking her bare mound softly.

Olivia's hips arched off the bed. Her hands clutched at the back his head. His fingers were warm against her skin. She writhed beneath him her body begging for him to touch her. She felt his fingers slip lower running along her slit. "El," she moaned.

Elliot could feel her heat emanating off her body. He slipped his fingers between her lips finding her skin soft, hot, and slick. He stroked up and down his fingers gliding easily against the wetness. "You feel so good, so soft, Liv."

Olivia gasped as his fingertip rimmed her entrance. She clutched at the back of his head. "El," she whined.

Elliot pushed his finger inside her just a little feeling her inside. Her tissues so slippery with excitement. He moved his finger in and out twisting it upward.

"Oh," Liv whispered.

Elliot brought his fingers back out and up to her clitoris. He rubbed gently in circles his fingers wet with her moisture. He then moved up and down with just the pads of his two first fingers.

Olivia's eyes widened as she felt her body start to tighten. "Oh god, please El."

"You feel so good baby," El panted working her distended nub. "So soft, so wet."

"El, don't stop. Oh god that feels so good. So good," Olivia rocked her hips rapidly into his touch. "Harder! Oh El god faster! Please! Don't stop!" Olivia whimpered coming hard. Olivia shuddered as she rode out her orgasm. She felt her whole body go lax.

Elliot kissed her softly his tongue lightly playing with hers. "Liv?"

"Mmm?"

Elliot grinned at her closed eyes and relaxed posture. He rubbed his nose against hers smiling as she opened her eyes sleepily at him. They communicated as they often did without words as he proceeded to remove her shirt and bra tossing them into the corner. He eased off the bed reaching for her jeans taking her underwear at the same time and pulling them both down her long legs. Elliot inhaled sharply at the slight before him. Spread out on the white rose petal covered bed spread was a completely naked Olivia Benson. She was breathtakingly beautiful. Her olive skin a sharp contrast to the white bedspread. The afternoon light casting a peach glow over her skin. "God, you are beautiful."

"El," Liv whispered her cheeks flushing with pink. She sat up slipping to the edge of bed she reached for him sliding her hands up his taunt abdomen. His shirt had hit the ground early in their escapade. She stroked up and over his chest running her fingers through the light sprinkling of hair she found on his nipples. She leaned forward kissing his nipple flicking her tongue across it. Her hand dropped to his jeans and she made quick work of the button and zipper. Olivia slid her hand inside her eyes closing in pleasure as her fingers found him hard and warm. She stroked up and down while lightly biting down on his nipple.

Elliot thrust forward into her touch tangling his fingers in her hair. "Oh, Liv."

"You feel so good," Liv said lifting her mouth off his nipple. "So good El. I want you inside me."

Elliot shoved his pants down hastily. He quickly removed both his pants and underwear kicking them across the room as he descended upon her on the bed. His lips eagerly found hers. His tongue stroked deeper and harder his mouth moving with intent and purpose over hers. His thighs pressed her legs apart aided by her willingness. Elliot reached down inserting a hand between them. He slipped his fingers into her now open core feeling her heat and wetness. His finger slipped inside her. Her rubbed again this time thrusting higher and stroking hard.

Olivia's breathing accelerated as he stroked inside her. She whimpered a little feeling him push in a second finger twisting and spreading them gently stretching her.

"Liv, Liv, Oh god Liv," Elliot panted. "Are you sure baby?"

"Yes, yes please now, El."

Elliot withdrew his fingers. He raised himself up adjusting himself over her. He grunted rubbing against her wetness.

Olivia felt him slide between her lips. The head of his cock finding her entrance by itself. Olivia cried out as pushed inside her stretching her opening. It hurt and burned a bit Elliot being quite well endowed in both the width and length department. Olivia could feel her body rebel a little tightening around him resisting his entrance.

"Baby," El cooed. "You are so tight. God, Liv how can you feel this good?"

Olivia felt him push farther in against her resistance. "Oh god, El."

"Am I hurting you?" Elliot whispered forcing his eyes to open and look at her. God she felt amazing tight and wet.

"No, it's okay." Olivia could feel her body molding over him accommodating to his size as she grew wetter. "It is just a little tight."

"God, it feels so fucking good. You are so tight. How can you be this tight? Fuck, baby it feels so good!"

Elliot began pushing his way farther inside her watching her face making sure he wasn't causing her pain. He dropped soft open mouthed kisses on her lips over and over. "Oh, Liv! You! Oh!"

Olivia gasped as she felt slide all the way in. His skin against her skin no barriers the tightness causing unbelievable friction between them with every thrust. Olivia's eyes widened as she felt herself tighten again as the wonderful warm heat flooded her lower abdomen. "El," she whimpered. "I am going to cum again."

Elliot cried out as Olivia's walls pulsated around his cock the sensation drawing out his orgasm. He thrust rapidly on top of her before thrusting deep past her contracting walls and spilling inside her warm willing body. "Liv!"

Olivia could feel his fluids coat her walls filling her with warmth as her body clung to him.

They collapsed together on the bed as the sunset descended over the ocean bathing the room in darkness.

A/N: Hope this made up for the lack of smut in the last chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

**Summary: You know what they say the road to hell is paved with good intentions**

Intentions

Chapter 10

Olivia and Elliot lay tangled together on top of the bed sheets. Their body's slick with perspiration from their love making. He was still inside her semi hard. Olivia lay on top of him her head nestled in the crook of his neck, her legs straddled him, and her hands rested cozily against his chest. She felt the soft rise and fall of his breathing lifting her up and down on his chest. His hands traced a lazy pattern up and down her spine.

"You okay?" he whispered.

Olivia nodded not entirely trusting her voice.

"Liv?" he questioned again needing to hear it for her to confirm it.

"Yes," she whispered against his neck.

He kissed her hair softly inhaling the scent of vanilla and coconut. "Are you okay that we…" he started not sure how to finish. He felt her smile against his neck.

"Had sex?" Olivia said lifting her head slightly away from his neck.

"Yeah," he affirmed.

Olivia lifted her head resting her chin on his chest looking into his blue eyes. "I am okay that we had sex, El. Are you?" she asked feeling a nervous flutter in her stomach.

"Very okay," he whispered slipping his hands around her waist raising her up bringing her mouth to his.

Olivia moaned against his mouth. Kissing Elliot Stabler was an experience not to be missed. His lips were incredible warm, soft, and gifted. He teased her lips alternating pressure shifting his mouth effectively parting her lips so that his tongue could gain entry.

Elliot groaned as opened her mouth. He loved kissing her. Olivia Benson tasted like sex and candy; it was one hell of a heady combination. One that he feared was going to be highly addictive. He could feel the heat in his lower belly growing.

Olivia felt him stiffening again inside her. She began slowly rocking her pelvis against his bringing her thighs up and close to his sides.

Elliot grunted feeling his erection growing as she moved on top of him. His orgasm was going to hit quickly with her on top of him like this. Her slick tight walls caressing his cock with every thrust, hugging it almost in resistance with every withdraw, and clamping tightly around him with each entry. He loved it feeling every inch of her. Inside her was warm and wet with each glide of his cock he rubbed along her inner most tissues feeling each inch. He knew they weren't using anything and he did not care. He didn't want any barriers nothing impeding the wonderful feeling of her body surrounding his. He loved coming inside her spilling his seed inside marking her as his. As they grinded together their bodies moving in tandem, he knew he would not be able to stand the thought of anyone else inside her from this point on. Olivia was his and only his. His hands dropped to her hips assisting their movements aiding her in moving to a sitting position on top of him.

Olivia keened on top of him as she maneuvered into a sitting position. She moved up and down lifting and dropping riding him. God, he was so deep in this position. Olivia could feel him everywhere. His cock felt warm and hard inside her she could feel it massaging every inch of her walls. It felt so good she whimpered knowing her orgasm was rapidly approaching.

Elliot grunted below her watching her ride him a fine sheen of perspiration coating her lovely caramel colored skin. His hands moved over the abdomen sliding against the slightly damp soft skin. His fingers caressed up her rib cage capturing her breasts squeezing and massaging them. They filled his hands spilling outside his fingers full and heavy. His thumbs caressed her hardened nipples rubbing them gently hearing her pants watching her mouth drop open and feeling her inner muscles squeeze at his cock. He thumbed the distended peaks loving her responsiveness as he played with her.

"Oh, El! I'm so close," Olivia whispered.

Elliot dropped one hand down her rib cage and abdomen sliding between them into her slippery folds. His fingers separated her searching for her clitoris. He felt the distended little nub and began to rub up and down.

"Oh, fuck!"

Elliot pressed harder as Olivia's movement's sped up. Her hips moving rapidly on his cock and hand. "Oh, it feels. God, Elliot. Harder. More. Please!"

Olivia grinded onto his fingers and cock. "So good! Oh! Yessss!" She screamed as she flooded with warmth and her walls contracted wildly around him. "Ohhhh!"

Elliot couldn't hold back as her orgasm milked his cock pulsating and contracting as she saturated him with her wetness. He grunted and flipped them over and grabbed her thighs lifting them up onto his shoulders. He moved onto his knees and thrust as deep inside her as he could get over and over. His movement frenzied. His orgasm built surging down his cock until he erupted in sweet release the feeling so exquisite as pushed into her resistance and spilled that he almost passed out.

Olivia felt his warmth flood her inside over and over as he continued moving deeply inside her as his orgasm continued. She struggled opening her eyes watching him above her moving, muscles bunching, mouth parted, and face contorted in pleasure.

"Olivia!" he cried out.

He shuddered on top of her as he finished coming inside her and dropped down on top of her body. His hands gently easing her legs from his shoulders. He wrapped them around her waist as his mouth found hers in the dark. "Love you so much, Liv. So so so much."

Olivia's heart accelerated thumping wildly in her chest. Had he just said he loved her? Or was that just sex talk. She felt his body relaxing on top of hers. His hands searched for hers along the sheets finding them his fingers slipped into hers lacing together. Olivia felt a tear slide down her cheek. She would never recover from this. She was his completely and she was in real trouble if he didn't feel the same.

A/N: Next up more intimacy, more sex, and some fun exploration.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

**Summary: You know what they say the road to hell is paved with good intentions**

Intentions

Chapter 11

Oliva woke up the next morning to the sunlight streaming into their room. Golden rays stretched across the floor and bed. Her eyelids fluttered open staring out at the view past the balcony of the ocean. She could see the waves crashing the shore line. She sighed contently feeling Elliot's arms resting across her back his leg thrown over hers. Olivia snuggled her cheek against the soft satin of the pillow turning her gaze from the ocean to her right to her partner. She smiled at Elliot's face so utterly relaxed in his sleep. She rose up on her elbows leaning over she brushed her lips ever so gently against the tip of his nose.

Elliot smiled softly. His hand slipped from her back to around to her waist as he tugged her body firmly to his. "Good morning," he said brushing his nose softly against hers.

"Good morning," Olivia responded slipping her arms around his neck and snuggling tightly to his warm body. She grinned feeling his erection press against her abdomen.

Elliot focused his blue eyes on her brown ones. He reached up and brushed a stray brown strand of hair that fell over her eyes tucking it gently back behind her ear. "Did you sleep well?"

"Perfect," Olivia whispered.

"Yeah me too," Elliot said.

Olivia jumped a little at the shrill ring of the phone. She heard Elliot groan. She reached over him picking up the phone on the night stand. "Hello? Hey Fin," she said biting her lip as Elliot rolled onto his back and pulled her on top of him. She gave him a look and watched him return it with his most innocent I am not doing anything wrong look. "I guess so. Yes, okay. Fifteen. Yeah. Mmm. Yes," Olivia hung up the phone letting out a little moan as Elliot sucked at the skin on neck and his hands kneaded her ass. "El, Fin and Munch are waiting for us for the conference breakfast."

"Not hungry," Elliot mumbled against her neck.

"Elliot," Olivia said gasping as his fingers trailed from her ass to down between her legs.

"Please," he whispered.

Olivia laughed. "Are you begging, Stabler."

"Call it what you want but I need to be inside you before I spend four hours at a conference not inside you," he mumbled against her neck as he gently opened her with his fingers.

Olivia lifted up instinctively guiding his cock down to her entrance moaning as his body slid back inside hers.

A good thirty five minutes later, Olivia and Elliot met Munch and Fin at the conference breakfast.

"You guys missed all the good stuff," Fin said biting into a croissant.

"I beg to differ," Elliot smirked.

"What?" Fin asked as Olivia elbowed Elliot reminding him that no one knew about this new relationship.

"Nothing," Elliot grinned at Olivia.

"How's the honeymoon couch, Stabler?" Munch smirked.

Elliot rolled his eyes and started to answer when a voice called out his name.

"Elliot? Elliot Stabler?"

Elliot turned surprise registered on his face as well as those of his colleagues as Dani Beck approached the group.

Olivia sucked in her breath at the blonde's approach. Elliot's old temporary partner, her replacement. The one Kathy Stabler hated as well. She had sensed something had happened between them the full extent of which she had no idea.

Elliot smiled and extended a hand which Dani ignored as she threw her arms around him and hugged him. "Hey stranger."

"What are you doing here at an SVU conference?" Elliot asked curiously.

"I went back to SVU in Bronx. I wanted Manhattan SVU but you were all filled up," Dani said speaking directly to Elliot.

Elliot look surprised as he remembered Dani's difficulties with the victims and her eagerness to leave the pain behind after their last case.

Dani smiled at Fin and Munch. "Hi guys."

They nodded and gave their mutual hellos.

Dani looked at Olivia.

Olivia waited for her to recognize her after all she had met her once before when she had stopped to see Elliot. Olivia remembered the pain of watching Elliot interact with a new partner in such a positive way.

Dani smiled and extended her hand. "Dani Beck, I don't think we've met."

Olivia did not correct her. "Olivia Benson."

A look of recognition crossed Dani's face as she realized that Olivia was that Olivia Elliot's partner.

There was an awkward moment of silence before someone appeared at the conference door and encouraged them to come in as they were starting soon.

Olivia grimaced as Dani followed them taking the other seat on the other side of Elliot. She tried to listen to the speaker's introduction but she kept hearing the steady stream of chatter from Dani Beck.

"Okay we are going to break into groups of two. Please pick a partner."

"Olivia?" Dani leaned over Elliot. "You don't mind if I borrow my old partner. We have some catching up to do. I mean you get him all the time right?"

Olivia waited for Elliot to say something finally she gave him a look. "He's all yours." Olivia looked to her right looking for Fin who had obviously already picked a partner another blonde. Olivia frowned looking around the room then she saw the perfect partner. She got up out of her chair and walked directly over to the sexy blonde haired man who looked more like a surfer than a cop. "Hi, I'm Olivia."

"Nice to meet you, Olivia. I'm Matt," he smiled extending his tan hand. His blonde shoulder length hair brushed his shoulders and his eyes were a beautiful turquoise blue. Surfer boy, he would make Elliot crazy especially since he was probably all of thirty something with a body like Brad Pitt in Troy. Olivia smiled flirting. "Need a partner?"

"Sure," he grinned patting the seat next to his.

For the next twenty minutes they did the getting to know each other exercise. Olivia found out that Matt did indeed surf, was SVU Hawaii, lived with his boyfriend, had great attention for detail and a great bullshit detector.

"You're boyfriend keeps glaring at me."

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Yeah, try again Olivia," Matt smirked. "He looks like he wants to take my head off."

Olivia bit her lip. "Really?"

"Oh yeah, it's kind of freaking me out."

"He is being an ass," Olivia said.

Matt laughed.

"That blonde he is talking to used to be his partner. She was my temporary replacement. Now she is all over him and he is not even objecting," Olivia frowned.

Matt grinned. "He isn't even paying attention to her. Not even encouraging her."

"He should tell her to go to hell," Olivia pouted.

Matt laughed hard. "That would be pretty rude, wouldn't it?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "So."

Matt shook his head. "Harsh."

Olivia shrugged her shoulders smiling.

They spent the next four hours in their partner groups and during breaks Olivia pointedly ignored Elliot and his hanging appendage Dani. She flirted with Matt just to annoy Elliot after all he didn't need to know Matt preferred men. When they broke for the afternoon. "I am heading to the beach, want to come?" She loudly leaned over and asked Matt.

Elliot marched over hearing Olivia's question ignoring Dani's who was navigating the crowd and chairs to follow him. "You're going to the beach?"

"That was the plan," Olivia said dryly.

Elliot looked at her. "We can go back to the room to change and we will meet everybody down there."

"I don't need to change. I put on my bath suit," Olivia said. She could see the gears working in Elliot's head trying to remember if Olivia had slipped on a swim suit under her dress this morning. Olivia hadn't she was lying but she could've done so when she was in the bathroom. She figured she would go by the gift shop and pick up one quickly.

Elliot looked at her. "I will meet you down there," he replied tersely.

Olivia began to have second thoughts about her plan seeing the anger and annoyance in Elliot's eyes as he turned and walked away from all of them. Olivia frowned.

"I am gonna change fast," Dani said heading in the direction of the elevators.

"You okay?" Matt asked gently after Fin and Munch had headed upstairs to change quickly.

Olivia shook her head. "He's really mad."

"I think he's really confused and hurt," Matt corrected gently. "And yeah probably a little pissed. Go after him."

Olivia shook her head. "I can't. I feel like a bitch and now he is mad."

Matt smiled. "So we're going to the beach?"

"Yeah but first I have to stop by the gift shop and pick up the sexiest suit they have," Olivia replied.

"Well at least you have a gay man to go with you. We will find something smoking hot," he grinned and patted her shoulder.

Olivia lay on a towel from the gift shop nervously waiting for Elliot to join them. She pushed her sunglasses back on her nose watching the deck waiting for him to appear. Perhaps she had pissed him off too much. Munch and Fin were already down there on the beach. Munch had a small covered deck chair and was sitting reading a JFK conspiracy novel. Fin was lying on his towel with his itouch in his ears. Dani Beck had also arrived quickly stripping down to a tiny red bikini. She had oiled herself down and was strategically positioning herself on her towel. Matt had gone for a quick dip in the ocean. Olivia sat watching the deck not bothering to put on oil or lotion ignoring the beautiful turquoise water in front of her. She felt like crying. He was definitely pissed.

"You're gonna fry," Matt said as he returned and poured lotion into his hands rubbing it over his shoulders.

Olivia shifted lying on her stomach. She didn't care if she fried or not what difference did it really make if she had ruined things with Elliot. She was really glad she had on her sunglasses as tears threatened to spill.

Matt sighed at her lack of response. He felt bad for Olivia and didn't understand why she couldn't just tell Elliot the truth that she was scared. He poured some more lotion of his hands. "I am sure he is coming, Olivia. Let's just put some of this on your back so you don't burn and have your whole trip ruined."

Olivia nodded laying down folding her arms and dropping her head into her hands.

Matt leaned forward lotion dripping from his hand.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Elliot asked furious at the idea that this guy thought he could touch his Olivia.

"I didn't want her to get burned," Matt stammered out a little scared of how angry Elliot looked. "I was just going to put some lotion on her back."

Olivia lifted her head.

"Like hell you will," Elliot grabbed the bottle squirting the lotion on his own hands.

Olivia jumped slightly feeling Elliot's hands on her back. She asked him to be rough but his hands moved slowly and firmly tracing her skin. Olivia let her head drop back down burrowing into her arms. She felt Elliot pull at the strings of her black bikini top loosening them.

"No lines," he whispered as he shoved them to the side.

Olivia bit back a moan as he continued to caress, massage, and knead her skin on her back. His hands rounded her shoulders moved over her shoulder blades to the small of her back dipping low to the bottoms of her bikini. His hands moved up his fingers splayed wide over her rib cage as he slowly moved up. His fingers caressed the sides gently. Olivia shivered feeling his fingers warm against the sides of her breasts. She lifted slightly feeling his fingers slip to front caressing her nipple quickly on the side where he was lying on his side next to her effectively blocking the action from anyone's eyes.

Dani Beck looked annoyed and slightly turned on as proceeded to watch Elliot rub Olivia's back for a good thirty minutes. His eyes were all glazed over and his erection well that was obvious. He was being so damn slow moving up and down. It was too fucking much she thought. She pushed herself off her towel and headed for the water.

Fin watched them also. He didn't know what was going on but he had sensed something and Elliot was enjoying that suntan lotion way too much. His hands were all over Olivia's back and pretty low on her ass too. Fin had to admit it was a little erotic and like Dani he too headed for the water.

Matt grinned watching them obviously he was trying to make it up to her. Matt thought Olivia was a pretty lucky girl because Elliot Stabler was hot and obviously knew how to work his hands. Matt watched them a little while longer until he needed to cool off. Olivia and Elliot were generating way too much heat and Olivia's little purrs of satisfaction where impossible to ignore.

A/N: Up next Olivia and Elliot make up and Dani gets an eyeful! More sex and a discussion that leads to a whole new level of intimacy.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

**Summary: You know what they say the road to hell is paved with good intentions**

Intentions

Chapter 12

Olivia felt Elliot's hands stop and gently lift off her back. He slipped down beside her on his own towel on his stomach. Olivia turned her face meeting his eyes.

Elliot gently reached over slipping her sunglasses down so he could see her eyes. They were a little red from being so upset and on the brink of crying most of the morning. "Liv, I'm sorry. I couldn't say anything to Dani. Nobody knows we are together if I said something, Munch and Fin would know. I thought you weren't ready for that?"

Olivia nodded closing her eyes. "I know. It just hurt to watch her flirt with you. I don't like her El. I know that something happened between you while I was gone."

Elliot looked her directly in the eye. "We kissed a couple of times it was after a really difficult case. I was missing you so much and it just happened. It was over before anything else happened. It was never anything, Liv."

A tear slipped down Olivia cheek. "Okay."

Elliot felt horrible he hadn't meant to make her cry and now a second tear was quickly following the first. "Liv, I kissed her because I missed you. I didn't realize it until I did it. I couldn't have you but for just a minute I could have her and pretend she was you. It was stupid and I was in a really bad place. I just wasn't ready to admit how deeply I cared about you."

Olivia nodded sniffling.

"Please don't cry, Liv."

Olivia wiped at her tears nodding quickly.

"Olivia, could we go somewhere and talk?"

Olivia pushed her glasses back up on her nose and started to get up forgetting momentarily that Elliot had undone her top.

"Wait," he stopped her his protective instinct kicking in. He reached over and tied her strings not wanting anyone to get a glimpse of his girlfriend.

Olivia sat up when he was finished and grabbed her bag. She pulled her dress out and slipped it over top half. She stood up adjusting herself before grabbing her bag again to stuff her beach towel and lotion inside.

Elliot had not brought anything with him beside his towel so he waited for Olivia to gather her stuff wanting badly to take her hand. When she had everything gathered they made their way across the hot sand.

Olivia was glad she had flip flops on as the sand that spilled over them was hot as hell. They reached the wooden stairs simultaneously climbing them. When they got to the top they waited to wash off their legs and feet. Olivia looked out over the wide expanse of white sand and turquoise blue water. The waves crested as they hit the shoreline filling it with white foam. The sun bore down on them hot and intense but it felt good. Olivia tilted her head up soaking up the warmth until Elliot gently nudged her that it was their turn. Olivia sat her bag at the side and kicked her flops off. She turned on the water which was refreshingly cold and stuck her feet under it.

Elliot stood the sun baring down on his broad shoulder. He stood behind her sticking his feet beside hers smiling as they collided. He slipped his arm around her waist not really caring who could see them. He pulled her flush to his chest as they rinsed their feet under the spray together.

Olivia smiled leaning back against Elliot's embrace. She rubbed her feet over his teasingly and felt him drop a soft kiss to her neck. She knew they were not being careful but she longed to be with him like this to publically be his.

Elliot relished holding her and decided right there that he no longer cared who the fuck knew about their relationship. He wanted her and he would deal with the consequences whatever they might be.

Olivia tilted her head back. "Ready?"

Elliot kissed the tip of her nose rewarded with a wide genuine Olivia Benson smile. It was one of his most favorite things in the world that smile. "Yeah."

They stepped away turning off the water and gathering their things. Their hands resting at their sides reached for each other instinctively and quickly linking together as they walked down the boardwalk toward their resort.

Olivia shivered when they reentered the resort as the air condition was on full blast inside. They made their way to the elevator banks and stepped in.

Elliot pulled her tightly into his arms kissing along her neck line. Her skin was warm from the sand and she smelled like suntan lotion. Elliot grinned feeling her shiver in his arms and knowing this time it had nothing to do with the air conditioner.

Olivia twisted around in his arms to slip her arms around his neck. They kissed softly. Their lips glided over one another sucking, pressing, and tugging. Olivia stroked her tongue in his mouth. Their tongues tangled and danced together. Olivia felt Elliot's hands grasp her ass stroking and cupping it as he pressed her firmly against him. The ding of the elevator causing them to jump apart panting.

Elliot ushered her out of the elevator and down the hall quickly. They slipped their key card in the door and pushed it open as it clicked.

Olivia dropped her bag reaching for him.

"Olivia," Elliot whispered stopping her capturing her hands in his. "We need to talk."

Olivia looked confused she could see how hard he was straining his swimsuit and now he wanted to talk. "Okay," she said quietly wondering how bad this would be. She pulled her hands back not wanting to be touching if this was going to be bad. She felt his grasp tighten.

"Liv," Elliot started. "I need you."

Olivia looked at him. "I'm here, El."

"I need you not to run or pull away, Liv. I am crazy about you. I want to be with you. I don't want another misunderstanding like what happened this morning. I want it clear we are together. You are mine, my girlfriend."

"What about Fin and Munch?"

"I think we should tell them. I think we can trust them."

Olivia nodded. "Okay. I don't want to hide this either."

A slow smile spread across Elliot's face. "Good. Can we talk about one more thing?"

Olivia smiled. "Okay, what?"

"Stay away from that guy, Liv," Elliot said his eyes darkening.

Olivia broke out into laughter. "El, he is gay."

Elliot looked suspicious.

"Really. He is in a relationship he was just helping me out making you a little jealous."

"Olivia from this point on if we are angry with each other we talk to each other. No game playing. No flirting with other people. It made me sick watching you with him. I wanted to kill him."

Olivia squeezed his fingers. "No more game playing. If I am upset I will talk to you. Just for the record, I really wanted to kill Dani Beck too."

Elliot grinned pulling her toward him. They kissed gently. Their mouths opened quickly against one another. Elliot welcomed Olivia's tongue into the warm heat of his mouth. He dropped her hands in favor of sliding his around her waist hauling her body firmly against his.

Meanwhile at the beach, Dani had inquired as to where Elliot had gone and getting nowhere she headed back to the hotel. She flashed her badge and found out that his room was the honeymoon suite. Not realizing that Olivia was sharing the suite, her mind danced with visions of the two of them together in the romantic suite. She headed upstairs to her room where she quickly ditched her bikini in favor of a trench coat with nothing on underneath. She went up to Elliot's floor grinning in anticipation as she ran into a maid in the hall to whom she sold a sob story about it being her honeymoon and losing her key. The maid feeling sorry her and slightly overworked, used her master key to open the door. Dani smiled and said a quiet thank you as she wanted to surprise Elliot. She slowly opened the door and her mouth dropped open in shock.

Elliot and Olivia had managed to only make it slightly past the hall in their suite. He was moving on top of Olivia on the floor. The sunshine streaming in through the windows bounced off their entangled bodies. They bodies glistened in the sunlight moving together as one. Olivia's head was against the carpet her mouth slightly parted as she panted and purred. Elliot was on his hands balancing his body over hers grinding into her. His face covered in perspiration, his eyes half mast, his lips slightly parted, and his face contorted in pure ecstasy.

From this angle she could see Elliot's cock moving in and out of Olivia. She could see their pelvis meet and their stomachs touch with each thrust. Worse yet, she could hear them.

"Olivia, oh god baby. You feel so good. So fucking tight. Oh god, right there. Oh fuck, Liv. Baby, yessss!"

"Elliot, god. Harder, faster. Oh god!"

"Liv! God! Yessss! Baby, you feel so good! Oh baby, god right there. Oh god, love you, love being inside you. Fuck, oh baby! Oh god feels so good! Oh, oh, oh! Fuck, Liv. Right there baby. Oh yes, so good you cumming. God, Olivia!" Elliot cried out slamming into Olivia grasping her hips opening her wide. "Oh that is it baby! Keep cumming! Feels so good! That's it keeping squeeze my cocking! Oh baby! Liv!"

"Elliot!"

Dani watched as Elliot came inside Olivia. He held still on top of her. Dani could see the muscles of his back and ass flexing as he was coming. The look on his face was one of pure pleasure. She watched as he finally collapsed on top of Olivia his hands reaching for and finding hers. She watched their mouths find each other exchanging small kisses and she heard those devastating words.

"I love you. Love you so much. Love you, Olivia."

"El, I love you so much. So much."

A/N: Thank you for reading. Review if you have a minute, I love reading them. Next, as serious discussion outside the bedroom and telling their co-workers. More romantic and sensual experiences in Cabo coming up if you want them.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

**Summary: You know what they say the road to hell is paved with good intentions**

Intentions

Chapter 13

Dani Beck was shaking was anger as she silently backed out of the room. She stood outside their door fuming. When the fuck had that happened? She had not heard a word about it. She had been planning for months trying to get back into Manhattan SVU. When she had found out Elliot was coming to this conference she had jumped at the opportunity plotting her seduction. She did not anticipate his partner being a complication. Well, she would just have to take care of that little complication her hands curling into tight fists.

Inside their suite, Olivia and Elliot lay on the floor struggling to catch their breath. The both were on their backs staring up at the ceiling breathing hard. Elliot's hand was resting softly on Olivia's abdomen.

"Wow," Olivia said laughing. "That is such a better way to end an argument than breakfast at the diner."

Elliot grinned looking over her as he moved onto his side. "Much, much better."

Olivia rolled her eyes at his expression. She shivered as his hand caressed her stomach. "El?" she asked more quietly.

"Yeah," he said moving closer to her.

"Never mind," Olivia said not wanting to be the one to bring up their intimate exchange of words.

"Don't do that," Elliot said catching her chin in his fingers tilting her face toward him. "Tell me."

Olivia lied. "Are we really going to tell Munch and Fin?"

Elliot studying her expression he knew her well enough to know she was covering for what she really wanted to say. "Yeah, we are. I don't want to hide this, Liv."

Olivia sat up pulling her knees toward her chest and resting her chin on top her knees. "Tonight?"

"As soon as possible," Elliot said moving to a sitting position. "Liv, are you okay with this?"

Olivia nodded.

Elliot started to speak when the phone rang. Olivia and he exchanged a look. He stood up and walked over to the phone.

His back was to her as he talked on the phone. From his expressions and tone, Olivia could easily tell it was Fin or Munch. She smiled admiring Elliot's very naked frame in the sunlight. His body had a slight sheen from their love making and as he talked his muscles in his back and ass moved. God, he had a great ass. Olivia stood up and walked over to Elliot. She placed a gentle kiss on his shoulder. "I am going to take a shower," she whispered against his ear. She started to move to the bathroom only to feel Elliot's arm wrap around her waist tugging her back to him so that her back was flush against his front.

"Don't," he whispered quietly against her ear. "Wait for me."

She smiled as he tried to get off the phone. She pressed backward against him loving the feel of him against her. She felt him harden again behind her. She rubbed teasingly against him. She gasped in surprise when he grabbed her and thrust inside. "El!"

"No, she's okay. I think. I should probably check on her," Elliot said groaning inwardly.

Olivia moaned leaning forward placing her hands on the wall in front of her.

"Fin, I _really _need to go," Elliot said breathlessly his voice strained. "Yeah, I'll call you back. Yes! Bye!" Elliot dropped the phone on the floor as he placed his hands over Olivia's on the wall and began thrusting into her. "Liv!"

Later that night, Olivia and Elliot sat across from Munch and Fin in a little café down the road from their hotel. Olivia sipped her glass of wine as she looked over the menu. Elliot sat beside her his hand resting on her bare thigh. Every couple of second his fingers would slide slowly and softly against the skin there. It was making Olivia more drunk than the wine.

Elliot had already decided on the steak and was waiting for everyone else to make a decision. He smiled looking at Olivia. She had a little more sun than normal from their morning at the beach which just made her already olive skin more beautiful. She was wearing hardly any make up so Elliot could see the adorable little sun freckles on her nose as she wrinkled it obviously not liking the choice on the menu. Elliot wanted to lean over and kiss the tip of her nose but he knew that would not exactly be the best way to tell Munch and Fin. He sighed squeezing her thigh where his hand rested.

"What can I get you folks?" the waiter asked.

"I'll have the steak special," Elliot said handing over his menu.

"I have the salmon," Olivia said handing over her menu.

"I have the fajitas," Fin said. "And another one of these passion potions."

"Taco platter," Munch said lowering his glasses. "Is the food washed in local water?"

"Munch!" they yelled in unison.

"Okay but don't complain if you all have the runs tonight."

"Sometimes, I can't believe you grew up in the sixties," Fin said shaking his head.

Olivia laughed.

Elliot cleared his throat. "So…Liv and I wanted to talk to guys about something."

"Yeah?" Fin asked happily sipping his drink.

"I think my partner has the makings of an alcoholic," Munch said rolling his eyes.

"We're together," Elliot said forging ahead in the conversation.

"At this table?" Fin cracked.

Munch gave him a look.

"Seriously?" Fin asked sitting down his drink.

Olivia nodded.

"We need you guys not to say anything to Cragen but we really don't want to hide it around our friends," Elliot said his hand tightening on Olivia thigh.

Munch nodded. "We're not going to say anything. I am happy if you guys are happy."

"You married," Fin said glaring at Elliot.

"Getting divorced," Elliot replied.

"Are you happy?" Fin asked looking directly at Olivia.

"Yes, I am very happy," Olivia said softly looking over at Elliot.

"I am love with her Fin," Elliot said wanting to make his intent clear.

Tears well inside Olivia's eyes threatening to spill over at Elliot's outside the bedroom admission. "I love you, too."

Elliot leaned over his eyes shining as he kissed her.

A/N: So what will Dani do next? Things get a little heated at the dinner table and after. Thank you for taking the time to read my story.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

**Summary: You know what they say the road to hell is paved with good intentions**

Chapter 14

Olivia smiled over at Munch and Fin who returned her gesture.

"We're happy for you guys." Munch said raising his glass. "Here's to good changes."

Olivia and Elliot raised their glasses in unison clinking them against Munch's.

Fin smiled raising his. "To good changes and to the wonderfully crazy person who decided to hold an SVU conference in Cabo!"

They all laughed.

The waiter returned to their table with an appetizer.

Elliot squeezed Olivia's leg gently under the table as their colleagues attacked the quesadilla appetizer. Olivia shot him a sweet smile biting into the yummy cheesy treat. Elliot grinned sitting down his drink and reaching for a piece of quesadilla with his free hand.

Fin started rattling off the fun activities that the resort offered. Olivia shook her head at her co-workers obvious vacation fever. She felt Elliot's fingers gently gliding across her leg just above her knee as he leaned back listening to Fin. They moved a little higher shifting to her inner thigh. Olivia tried to concentrate on Fin's voice but Elliot's fingers were an impossible distraction.

Elliot stroked the soft skin of her inner thigh moving higher and higher. His fingers steadily moved to the line of her panties. He used two fingers stroking her up and down on top of her silk panties. He watched her face, her cheeks flushed. Her eyes dilated and she licked her lips as she fidgeted in her seat slightly. Elliot slipped his fingers under the silk feeling her soft smooth bare skin. His finger moved up and down her bare slit before pushing between her lips. He watched Olivia bite down on her lower lip tightly.

Olivia was torn between riding Elliot's hand and smacking the crap out of him for doing this at the dinner table. Neither was viable option. She spread her legs unashamedly giving him more access. She felt his fingers circling her entrance and he slipped one inside. Olivia almost bit her fork. She was getting so wet. He was moving his one finger in and out just barely inside her. Olivia reached down in what she hoped was a discreet movement and shoved his hand hard against her.

Elliot smirked when she did this. He moved his finger faster and deeper delving his thumb into her wetness positioning over her clit. He watched her shift in her seat moving herself forward slightly on her seat and into his hand.

Olivia bit back a moan; it was too much and not enough. She pushed Elliot's hand away abruptly standing up and excusing herself to the bathroom. Olivia steered through the tables in the restaurant getting to the bathroom. She walked to the sink and turned on the cold water. She wetted a paper towel placing it against her over heated cheeks. The ache between her legs was both deliciously sweet and painful. Maybe, she could take care of it. It was a single bathroom. She jumped at the knock on the door. "Just a minute." Olivia called as she tried to keep the frustration out of her voice.

"It's me." Elliot said.

Olivia opened the door.

Elliot smiled slipping in quickly. "I told them I was calling the girls." He backed her up into the sink attacking her mouth with his lips. "I gotta get inside you."

Olivia moaned against his lips as he lifted her up on the sink. Olivia reached down unbuckling his pants eagerly as he tugged at her panties.

Elliot pulled her underwear off her legs shoving them in his pocket as Olivia pushed his pants down. He gripped her hips pulling her to the edge of the sink he plunged inside without hesitation.

Olivia eagerly wrapped her legs high around his middle thrusting against him meeting him movement for movement.

"Oh, Liv."

"Mmm, god El."

Elliot grunted lifting them off the sink and moving up against the wall. He rocked hard, deep, and fast against her.

"Oh, El god I'm so close." Olivia panted between kisses.

"Let go, honey. Cum for me. You feel so fucking good inside. I never want to stop." Elliot pleaded.

Olivia's head pressed back against the bathroom wall and her mouth dropped open slightly.

Elliot watched as her face contorted and she clenched around him.

"Elliot!" Olivia whimpered as her body started to contract around him. The sensation was unbearably sweet and Olivia wanted it to last forever. There was nothing like those first couple of seconds before and during her climax it was like the best bite of desert, pure pleasure.

Elliot pulled out of her and flipped them around bending her over the sink. He pushed back inside her from behind.

Olivia's hands went out bracing herself against the wall in front of the sink. Elliot's fingers moved around front to her already sensitive clitoris. Elliot reached down gripping one her legs bending it positioning it up the sink surface. Olivia cried out loudly as this position allowed him to sink deeper into her.

"Liv, baby am I hurting you." Elliot whispered.

"No, you're so deep. It feels so good."

Elliot grunted spurred on by her words and the position, he began rocking into her uncontrollably. She tightened around him almost immediately as she started to climax again. Elliot lost it his hands gripping her hips so tight he knew that there would be bruise tomorrow. He cried out as his orgasm flooded him rushing down his cock and spilling inside her. "Liv!"

They climaxed in unison the bodies writhing together.

Back at the table, Munch took another bite of his taco and looked at Fin. "Their food is getting cold."

Fin looked over at the direction where Benson and Stabler had disappeared over thirty minutes ago. "I have a strong suspicion man that are not going to care that much."

A/N: I struggled a little bit with chapter. I hope you like it. Thank you again for all your reviews.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

**Summary: You know what they say the road to hell is paved with good intentions**

Intentions

Chapter 15

Olivia moaned a little as he slumped against her back. Elliot gently kissed her shoulder before laying his head down on it.

"God, Liv. That was beyond words." Elliot whispered struggling to calm down his breathing.

Olivia nodded slowly easing her leg down off the sink. She dropped it to the ground with Elliot still inside her.

Elliot slipped his arms around her middle lifting up his head as she straightened herself to a standing position.

Olivia smiled as she studied their reflection in the mirror. The relaxed and content expression on Elliot's face as he softly rested his chin on her shoulder, the loving way his hands wrapped tightly around her, and the feeling of him still inside her. She could not remember another time when she had felt so relaxed, free, and happy. "You know that Munch and Fin are probably wondering where we are at?"

"Fin is probably on his way to full on fruity drink drunk and Munch has probably launched into a discussion with waiter on the likelihood of a conspiracy regarding water contamination." Elliot smirked.

Olivia laughed turning her face to his. "You don't think they've noticed we have been gone a half an hour?"

Elliot rolled his eyes. "Briefly yes but then they realized we were having sex and moved on."

Olivia blushed slightly. "Do you think they will realize we had sex?"

Elliot kissed Olivia softly on the lips. "Baby, look at your face. They are so gonna know we had sex."

Olivia groaned covering her face with her hands.

Elliot laughed. "It's okay baby."

"No, no it's not. I really don't want Munch and Fin speculating about our sex life."

"It will be good speculation." Elliot smiled.

"You're such a man."

"I thought that was the part you really liked."

Olivia groaned. "That ego."

Elliot kissed her shoulder again before slowly easing out of her. He eased her dress back over her hips before reaching down and pulling up his pants.

Olivia turned around with her hand out.

"What?"

"Panties. I need my panties back."

Elliot grinned and shook his head.

"Elliot, I cannot go back to the dinner table with Munch and Fin wearing no underwear."

"They're not going to know."

"Very funny, Stabler. I will know."

"I am keeping them."

"You're serious aren't you?"

"Oh yeah." Elliot smirked.

"You know I could buy you your own pair."

"Yeah." Elliot said leaning close to her ear. "But then wouldn't smell like you when you're hot and wet for me."

Olivia flushed.

Elliot put his hand on the small of her back leading her from the restroom. He gave her ass a pat as they entered the restaurant. "Plus, its easy access."

Olivia's face flooded with color, she was going to strangle him. They weaved their way through the tables back to their own table.

Munch looked up first. "Well you're back in time for dessert. We had them box your dinners."

Fin smiled at them. "You guys were gone a long long long time. What were you two doing?"

"Ignore him. He is drunk." Munch said

Olivia slid into the chair that Elliot held out for her. "How about you?"

Munch shook his head. "I did have an interesting conversation with the waiter. Do you know how many people get sick because of the water?"  
Olivia and Elliot exchanged a quick look before they burst into laughter.

The next morning Olivia and Elliot walked downstairs to the conference together holding hands. Dani Beck was standing in the corner scouting out the room when she saw Olivia and Elliot. Dani fumed watching them laughing and talking. Elliot smiled at something Olivia said as he was tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. Dani glared at them both. She smirked seeing Matt from yesterday. She walked over to join him in the buffet line. Flipping her hair over her shoulder she gave a friendly smile. "Hi! Matt right?"

"Yeah. Dani?"

"Dani Beck. I used to be Elliot's partner."

Matt smiled politely at her as he moved in line.

"You know his partner, Olivia?"

"I met her yesterday."

"You like her?"

"She seems nice."

"Oh she is."

Matt looked at Dani curious as to where this conversation was going.

"You should talk to her."

Matt smiled. "I will talk to her and her boyfriend. She is really crazy about him. Nice talking to you, Dani."

Dani glared at him as he sauntered off. He walked past Olivia and Elliot giving them a friendly little salute.

As Matt passed by he didn't stop just gave the mock salute. "By the way that girl is all kinds of weird."

Olivia grinned and gave Elliot a knowing look. Elliot laughed thinking maybe Matt was an okay guy after all. He steered Olivia to the other side of the room beside Munch and Fin. The second day of the conference was filled with lecture but they got out early. They all decided to hit the beach hopefully for more fun than their previous beach day.

Olivia and Elliot met Munch and Fin on the beach. Munch had once again secured a spot in under a covered chair. Fin was spread out on his blanket with his ipod in his ears.

Olivia pulled off her beach cover up to reveal a gold and white bikini which looked striking against her already building tan. She smiled watching Elliot stop what he was doing giving her the once over very slowly. "Put my lotion on?"

Elliot snatched the bottle up eagerly. "Of course."

Olivia lay down on her beach towel. She reached behind herself untying her bikini top strings.

Elliot kneeled down beside her, pouring the lotion onto his hands before rubbing it slowly into her back.

Olivia closed her eyes practically melting into the blanket.

"Hi guys. Do you mind if I join you?"

Olivia opened one eye to see a bikini clad Dani Beck standing in front of them.

A/N: What will be Dani's next plan of attack? Thank you for reading and reviewing. Let me know what you think.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

**Summary: You know what they say the road to hell is paved with good intentions**

Intentions

Chapter 16

Olivia looked up at Dani Beck standing in front of them with her fake smile and too small bikini. "Sure."

Dani's eyes widened in surprise that it was Olivia who responded to her and accepted the invitation. She quickly laid down her towel and sat fearful that Olivia would change her mind.

Instead, Olivia dropped her head back down on her arms as an indication for Elliot to continue with her back.

Elliot lowered his head beside hers. "Are you sure about this Olivia?"

"I said she could stay I didn't say we had to make her comfortable." Olivia smirked before dropping her head back to her crossed arms.

Elliot smiled and decided they would make Dani very uncomfortable. He slipped his lotion covered hands up Olivia sides letting his fingers graze the sides of her breasts watching her shiver in response before he brought his hands back to the middle of her back. He moved his hands in slow circles stretching out beside her kissing her shoulder gently before biting the skin lightly. He smirked at Olivia's little moan. His hand trailed downward edging her bottoms as low as he dared in public. His hand moved caressing her lower back just above her ass from side to side. The only problem Elliot could see with this plan of turning off Dani was it was fucking turning him on. His swim trunks were tented in an obvious manner. "Liv." He whispered his voice slightly strained.

"Mmm." Olivia said unwillingly to move or open her eyes content with the combination of Elliot's warm hands and the heat of the sun.

"Baby." Elliot's voice pleaded.

Olivia turned her head reluctantly opening her eyes. "What?"

Elliot leaned close to her. "I need you. Now"

Olivia laughed softly.

"It is not funny." Elliot whispered.

Olivia smiled reaching behind her back to tie her straps. "Let's go for a walk."

Elliot frowned slightly. "I don't think I can walk."

Olivia laughed a little louder this time. "Come on." Olivia stood up pulling Elliot to his feet. They walked away without a word to Dani leaving her sitting alone in astonishment. Olivia pulled a reluctant Elliot along until they got to a stretch of beach more isolated where the water slightly calmer. Olivia dragged him into the water shrieking a little at the slight cold lapping on her previously sun warmed legs.

Elliot smiled catching on to Olivia's plan. He scooped her up and carried her deeper until they were chest high in the water where he unceremoniously dropped her.

Olivia came up spurting. "Elliot!"

"What? That is for making me walk two miles with a hard on."

Olivia tackled him pushing his head under water. They played for a while until Olivia wrapped her legs around Elliot's waist. He smiled pushing her wet hair back from her forehead. He kissed her softly moaning when she parted her lips under his. Elliot untied the bottom strap from her bathing suit top leaving the top around her neck but effective freeing her breasts so he could feel their bareness against his chest. He pulled her flush against him their kisses grew heated quickly as they rubbed and grinded against each other. Elliot lowered his hands into the water undoing the side ties of Olivia's bottoms.

"Don't lose them." Olivia whispered breathlessly against his mouth as her own hands shoved his trunks down.

"I won't." Elliot panted kissing her neck feeling the sensation of the cool water on his cock before feeling her heat as he slipped between her lips inside her.

Olivia moaned feeling him moving into her his hands grasping her ass tightly as he worked his way fully into her. Olivia clutched at his neck. "Elliot." Olivia groaned letting her head fall forward.

Elliot moved her up and down his cock. He gasped a little feeling her tightening around him. The heat inside her tight channel growing as the friction of him moving in and out excited her more. Elliot loved this part when he could feel her narrow inside her walls growing slicker her body jerking in anticipation her core growing hotter and hotter letting him know her climax was close. "Olivia, god so good. Oh god baby I want you to cum it feels so good!"

Olivia placed her hands on Elliot's shoulders using them as leverage to move faster and grind down on his cock. She loved this part knowing he was close feeling his breath shorten against her ear his cock jerk inside her his thrust beginning to become faster, deeper, and shorter. "Elliot, don't stop. Oh, right there! Oh god baby, I'm going to cum!"

Elliot grabbed her ass as he felt her clench inside him impaling her completely on his shaft going as deep as possible could into her body.

Olivia bit his shoulder to keep from screaming. "Elliot!" Olivia cried out her scream muffled by his shoulder.

Elliot came hard as she pulsated around his cock. "God yessss! Oh baby, I love it so much! Love you so much! Liv!" Elliot's screams muffled against her neck.

They clung to each other panting. Her face rested against his shoulder his face nuzzled in her neck.

"I love you, Olivia." Elliot panted against her neck still out of breath.

Olivia's body completely relaxed struggled not to fall asleep right there wrapped around Elliot in the middle of the ocean the water lapping at their bodies and the sun beaming down on their shoulders. "I love you, Elliot." Olivia said breathlessly as she gulped trying to slow down her breath. They stayed like that for several minutes savoring the cool water against their overheated intertwined bodies.

A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating. I hope you like this chapter. Let me know what you think. Thank you for reading!


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create. This one is for the PixieGoddess.**

**Summary: You know what they say the road to hell is paved with good intentions**

**Someone has some bad intentions in this chapter! Hah hah **

Intentions

Chapter 17

Olivia lounged across the bed completely naked watching her partner, friend, and lover converse with his children. She winked at him as she happily stretched across the bed.

"Okay. That sounds good, Lizzie. Yeah. We will. Okay. I love you guys too." Elliot smiled shutting his phone off and tossing into one of the chair cushions as he crawled naked across the bed to Olivia. "Lizzie, Dickie, and Eli are all okay. They send their love. Lizzie is watching both Eli and Dickie." Elliot said laughing. "Apparently Dickie's has been thinking party since we left."

Olivia laughed as Elliot kissed his way along her collarbone. "Sounds like your son."

"Mmmm." Elliot mumbled as he sucked at Olivia's nipple.

"Elliot." Olivia whispered.

"Mmmm." Elliot grunted capturing her nipple between his teeth and gently tugging. His fingers slid down her warm stomach sliding to his destination of choice.

Olivia moaned feeling his fingers gliding across her sensitive tissues. "We should really take a shower, baby."

Elliot groaned.

"We still smell like the ocean. We can take a nice hot shower." Olivia rubbed the back of his neck enticingly. "I'll wash you're back among other things." Olivia said eyebrows rose.

"Promise?" Elliot asked letting her nipple slip from his mouth.

Olivia nodded at him.

Elliot slipped off the bed pulling her with him into the huge bathroom. The shower itself was huge with glass doors that were etched with palm trees. Elliot opened the door to the shower and turned on the water adjusting it for them. When it felt right he stepped in extending his hand to her.

Olivia smiled lacing her fingers with Elliot's. She grinned as she stepped into the steamy shower reaching for her mandarin lily soap that she brought with her everywhere. "Turn around, Stabler." Olivia ordered as she soaped up her hands. Olivia pressed her naked front to Elliot's naked back as she slid her hands around to his chest massaging and washing him.

Elliot groaned tilting his head forward as Olivia's hands worked over his chest muscles. He could feel her peaked nipples pressing against his back. He could feel her core pressed against his ass as she rubbed against him. "Fuck, Liv."

"Be patient, El." Olivia admonished as she opened her mouth up on his upper back sucking and licking his wet skin. Her hands moved downward as she took his erection in her hands. She moved up and down slowly with her hand before dropping one hand to gently cup his balls. She squeezed them lightly rewarded with a strangled groan from Elliot. Olivia kissed steadily down his back before dropping to her knees. "Turn around."

Elliot spun around to find Olivia kneeling in front of him. She smiled softly as she leaned forward enveloping his cock in her mouth. Elliot grunted winding his hands into her wet hair as she sucked him. Her mouth moved up and down but her eyes never lost contact with his. Elliot came in less than a minute the warm and wetness of her mouth making him climax quickly. "Oh, Liv." Elliot whispered breathlessly as he kneeled down on the floor of the shower to join her.

Olivia and Elliot kissed on their knees before Elliot leaned back and sat down on the shower floor pulling Olivia to straddle his lap. They sat there kissing and touching for a while before Elliot lifted her over his erection and eased inside her. They both moaned at the contact. With the water falling warm and wet on their bodies they made love on the shower floor rocking back in forth as Elliot held her in his lap.

Back in New York, Captain Donald Cragen was seriously reevaluating his choice to let his four best lead detectives go to a conference at the same time. What with the antics Morales and Delgado had gotten themselves into over the last couple of days, he wasn't sure he would last the entire week. There was an abrupt knock at his door. "Come in." Captain Cragen yelled reaching for his bottle of Motrin .

Kathy Stabler walked into his office.

To say he was surprised was an understatement. "Kathy, what can I do for you?"

Don asked trying to keep the surprise out of his voice.

"I know Elliot is at a conference with the squad but I was wondering if you had the place where he is staying I would like to overnight him some paperwork. It is important."

"Sure." Cragen handed her the address unprepared for her reaction.

"Cabo! He is in Cabo! He is in fucking Cabo fucking Olivia!" Kathy shrieked.

Cragen's eyes widened. "Kathy it is a conference the destination doesn't make any difference. It is just a conference. Munch and Fin are there, too."

Kathy laughed. "Are you seriously that naïve? My husband has been all over her since you partnered them up just waiting for his chance. The minute I leave he has her on my couch. I walked in on them on my couch. He was on top of her on my couch. His fucking dick was inside her."

Cragen's eyes widened further.

"Aren't you supposed to do something about this? This isn't allowed is it?"

"Kathy, I think you need to leave now. I gave you the address." Cragen replied trying to process what she had just told him wondering how much was her over active imagination and how much was real.

"If you don't do something about it, I will." Kathy turned on her heel storming out of the office hitting her attorney on speed dial.

Cragen popped open his bottle of Motrin dumping four into his hand. He tipped his head back swallowing them all in one gulp. What the hell was he going to do now?

A/N: What does Cragen do? What does Kathy do? And does their romantic trip get cut short? Let me know what you want to see! Thank you for all the reviews!


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create. **

**Summary: You know what they say the road to hell is paved with good intentions**

**Intentions**

**Chapter 18**

Fin sighed happily as the hotel staff placed his tropical drink in his hand. He tipped it back the cool sweet liquid quenching his thirst. He crossed his bare feet on the pool's lounge chair as he surveyed the pool scene from behind his Ray Bans. He was momentarily distracted by the annoying ring from his cell phone on the plastic table beside him. He picked it up distractedly. "This had better be good."

"Fin?"

Fin adjusted himself straighter in the chair as he heard his Captain's voice. "Yeah."

"How's is it going down there?"

"Umm, it is going good. The conference is great." Fin replied.

"Good, I am glad you all are enjoying it. How is Munch?" Cragen asked.

Fin looked at his partner sprawled out on an island shaped raft with an over the head hanging palm tree for shade. Munch's hand lay in the water and he had a hat pulled down over his face.

"Umm, Munch is good." Fin said honestly.

"Benson?" Cragen asked trying not to sound suspicious.

Fin looked to his left. Olivia was sitting between Elliot's legs on the chaise next to him. Her head was resting on Elliot's upper chest. Her sunglasses perched low on her nose showed her eyes closed and relaxed.

"Benson's good. She is really relaxing." Fin said.

"How is Stabler enjoying himself?" Cragen asked a little more relaxed as Fin had been quick and not hesitant with his answers.

"He's great, he is really enjoying himself." Fin smirked looking over at Elliot who was currently sucking on Olivia's naked shoulder his hand was playing with the tie on her bikini bottom.

"So everything is good there, great. I will see you guys in a couple of days." Cragen said.

"Yeah. Okay." Fin said before hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Olivia asked catching Elliot's hand that was edging underneath her bikini bottom.

"Cragen." Fin answered.

"Is everything okay?" Olivia asked catching Elliot's other hand as it wandered down on her right side trailing the same path as the left.

Fin laughed as Olivia was now holding both Elliot's wandering hands. "Yeah, I think he misses us."

Elliot lifted his head a slight pout on his face as he tried to extricate his hands from Olivia's obviously so they could return to their previous intended path.

Olivia laced her fingers with his crossing their arms around her middle. "That is so sweet."

Elliot tugged one hand free sliding it downward.

'Elliot." Olivia said catching his hand.

"What?" Elliot replied innocently.

"You know what." Olivia said.

"Baby." Elliot said pleadingly as he softly dropped another soft kiss to her bare shoulder where he had pushed down her bathing suit strap earlier.

Fin shook his head. "You have your hands full."

Olivia blushed and sat up.

"Where are you going?" Elliot pouted.

Olivia shook her head at him. "In the pool to cool off, you want to join me?"

"I like it here, stay here." Elliot said wrapping his now free arm around her waist.

Olivia twisted slightly around in his arms. "I think you need to cool off, El."

Elliot's hand stroked her stomach.

"El." Olivia said blushing as she caught his hand going lower. "Come on." Olivia slipped nimbly from his grasp to stand up. Her face flooded with color when she looked down at his lap his erection was ridiculously obvious. She glanced over at Fin relieved to see he had closed his eyes and was now laying back relaxed.

Elliot stood up when Olivia tugged pulling him up off the lounge chair and over to the pool steps. Elliot stayed right behind her for several reasons number one being he got to watch that small bikini bottom ride up on her ass as she walked and the second being it kept his erection slightly hidden.

Olivia dove under the water as soon as she entered the pool swimming over to the deep side. Olivia smiled when Elliot rose out of the water beside her joining her on the deep side. There was a little waterfall with a seat beside it. Elliot raised himself up on the seat and pulled Olivia with him on his lap.

"Elliot." Olivia said warningly.

"What?"

"You are bad." Olivia said shaking her head.

"Why?" Elliot asked his hand once again playing with the ties on her bikini bottom.

"Because we are in public, El." Olivia whispered.

"We were in public yesterday." Elliot cajoled.

"We were in the ocean away from everyone not in a public pool with very clear water." Olivia made a grab for Elliot's hand as it trailed along the leg line of her bikini.

"No one is watching, I promise." Elliot said kissing her neck his mouth open and wet against her warm skin.

Olivia groaned. "You're not even paying attention, Stabler."

"Oh I am paying attention." Elliot said.

Olivia bit down on her lower lip in another minute one of his fingers was going to be in her bikini bottom if she didn't stop this. "Baby, you're making this really hard."

"I am really hard, Liv." Elliot whispered huskily. "So hard it hurts please baby I just want to touch you. No one will see I promise."

Olivia whimpered at the low sexy baritone in his voice. God, when he used that voice she melted like butter on a hot skillet. "Let's go upstairs, El."

Elliot's hands slowed. "Yeah?"

Olivia nodded. "We have to get ready for our hike so we can go shower and whatever you want."

Elliot sucked her earlobe in his mouth. "You, I just want you. Are you wet?"

Olivia trembled at his words and touch. "El." Olivia whispered her voice low and strained not needing to answer his questions as her tremulous tone confirmed it.

Elliot shifted Olivia off his lap and stood on the seat stepping out of the pool he reached for her hand steering her through the crowded pool area with his hand resting on her lower back.

'We need to get our stuff." Olivia veered to the left slightly but was stopped by Elliot.

"We will get it later." Elliot growled steering her quickly back toward the elevator. God, he wasn't entirely sure that they could make it upstairs before he took her.

A/N: Up next, some hot quickie sex and a little more hot sex in the woods. Let me know what you think. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create. **

**Summary: You know what they say the road to hell is paved with good intentions**

Intentions

Chapter 19

Elliot did manage to make it upstairs but not past the shower. He took Olivia the minute they stepped inside the shower hot and hard right up against the shower wall. Afterward, they got ready for their hike and took the half an hour drive to the trail.

An hour into their hike, Olivia stopped on the trail just behind Elliot pushing her damp hair behind her ear. She looked over his shoulder at the directions in his hands. "Elliot, those are in Spanish! You don't even read Spanish."

Elliot grinned over his shoulder. "Yeah but you do."

Olivia took the directions from his hand frowning at him. "Who gave you these?"

"That really nice lady who cleans our room." Elliot replied nonchalantly.

"There is no trail where these directions lead." Olivia pointed at the dark lush green trees to the left of them off the trail.

"It is off the beaten path." Elliot replied.

"It is off the path, Elliot." Olivia said bluntly. "There is no path. What if we get lost what if our cleaning lady is involved in some cult or something?"

Elliot grinned and laughed. "I asked for off the beaten path and I trust her."

"You trust our cleaning lady?" Olivia said skeptically raising one eyebrow.

"Yeah, do you trust me?" Elliot asked.

Olivia nodded. She pointed her hand in the direction of the trees on the left. Elliot pushed the bushes aside letting Olivia set inside. They walked a mile through the somewhat dense jungle.

"This is not going to be romantic if I get poison ivy, Stabler." Olivia complained.

Elliot laughed as he squeezed her hand.

Olivia saw light and what looked like an opening ahead. They both ran toward it stopping in awe as they pushed the trees apart. In front of them was a beach cove. There was a sandy inlet where water drifted in from the ocean mixing into the water that was pouring out of the rocks creating a waterfall that spilled into a beautiful pool of water. At the base of the cascading waterfall was opening to a cavern. The water shimmered in the sunlight the most amazing combination of blue, green, and crests of water from the ocean. It was breathtaking.

"Worth it?" Elliot asked grinning.

"Oh god, yes!" Olivia kicked off her sneakers and pulled at her socks. Elliot grinned watching her as she dipped her toes in the water. "Wow, it is perfect."

"It is perfect." Elliot grinned shoving off his backpack as he pulled off his shirt and unbuttoned his pants.

"El, what are you doing?" Olivia said looking at him as he continued to undress.

"I am going swimming with you." Elliot replied as he pushed his boxers off.

Olivia blushed as many times as they had made love on this trip seeing Elliot Stabler in all his naked glory in the shining sun was a thing to behold. "El, what if someone comes?"

"No one is coming. I told you this was private. I worked hard to find someplace private for us." Elliot walked over to Olivia softly kissing the tip of her nose as he pushed her backpack off her shoulders. He slipped her black tank top up and off her shoulders admiring her sun kissed skin. "God, you are beautiful."

Olivia blushed as she felt his hands unfastening the clasp on her bra which feel down her arms freely. Elliot tossed it to the ground before undoing the button on her shorts and slowly easing down the zipper. He pushed her shorts off taking her lacey boy shorts with them. Elliot growled taking in her completely naked form. He pulled her to him and Olivia slipped her arms around his back resting her head on his warm bare chest. "I love you, El."

"I love you, too." Elliot whispered nudging her head up so he could kiss her. They kissed slowly and softly their lips playing together pressing, sucking, biting, and penetrating. Elliot eased them down onto the sand. Olivia moaned as Elliot mouth began a tortuously slow trail down her body starting along her collar bone.

Elliot placed small open mouth kisses along Olivia's skin. She tasted like coconut, salt, and vanilla a heady combination that reminded Elliot of summer. Elliot sucked at the skin above her breast into his mouth knowing that he was marking the delicate tissue. He moved lower to take her puckered nipple into his mouth. He caressed the peak with his tongue, back and forth before taking it between his teeth and pulling.

Olivia let out a little whimper her hands clutching Elliot's backside. Her legs spread open and wrapped around his back with every kiss he dropped on her skin, she grinded her body against his. She pressed her warm wet core against his abdomen aching for more contact. "El, I'm so wet. Please baby."

Elliot groaned lifting his head her nipple slipping wetly from his warm mouth. "Liv, I need to taste you. You taste so good inside. Please baby." Elliot lowered himself between her legs. He fingered her brushing his knuckles against her damp mound. He opened her slowly using his fingers to hold her outer labia apart. Elliot's eyes glazed over looking at her pink glistening tissues. His eyes drifted slowly upward taking in her legs spread wide apart her hips lifted her back arched her head thrown back. Elliot licked her from her entrance all the way up moaning at the unique taste of her. He licked back down plunging his tongue eagerly inside her rewarded by her taste and the whimpering cries escaping her mouth.

"Oh, oh oh!" Olivia arched her pelvis against his mouth. God, he was moving his tongue in and out of her eagerly. She could hear his grunts and groans. Olivia's head rolled back against the sand. She could feel the warmth on her skin almost as intensely pleasurable as the warmth building in her groin.

Elliot lifted his head briefly. "Cum for me, Liv. Cum in my mouth. So fucking good." Elliot growled before lowering his head again and proceeding to fuck her with his tongue.

A/N: So technically it is not the woods but close enough. Next up if readers would like more, Olivia and Elliot have a little more fun in their secluded spot. Let me know what you think.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create. **

**Summary: You know what they say the road to hell is paved with good intentions**

Intentions

Chapter 20

Olivia sighed happily floating naked in their private lagoon the sun beaming down on her body a nice warm contrast to the coolness of the water as it lapped against her back. She smiled feeling a hand crawling over her tummy. "You're gonna make me sink, Stabler."

"I am going to make you do a lot of things, Benson." Elliot said a wicked grin crossing his face as wickedly naughty intentions crossed his mind. He tugged her from her comfortable floating position pulling her back down into the water.

Olivia smirked. "You really don't know how to relax do you?"

"You've been relaxing for twenty minutes." Elliot pouted nipping at the salty wet skin at the back of her neck.

Olivia twisted playfully in his arms. "Let me guess what you want to do." Olivia smiled tapping her chin pretending to ponder on Elliot' intentions when he surprised her by grabbing her and tossing her up in the air then letting go.

Olivia came out of the water brushing her wet hair back from her face. "Oh you are in so much trouble!" Olivia swam over to Elliot using all her body weight to dunk him underneath the water. Olivia scrambled away laughing only to be stopped by Elliot's grip on her ankle quickly tugging her back through the water to him. "Elliot, no!" Olivia spurted.

"Oh yes!" Elliot said grabbing her in his arms mercilessly tickling her rib cage.

"I am sorry, please!" Olivia pleaded in between peals of laughter. "El!"

Elliot laughed pulling her to his chest and slipping his arms around her bare back. "Okay, okay."

Olivia let her arms slide tentatively around his neck cautiously she asked. "No more tickling?"

Elliot smiled brushing a kiss softly against her wet hair. "No more tickling, baby."

Olivia tightened her arms around Elliot's neck letting her forehead rest against his. "I am so happy."

Elliot's fingers tightened on her back. "Me too."

"I can't believe we only have one more day and then we have to go back." Olivia sighed.

"I know, honey." Elliot whispered back.

"What are we going to do, Elliot?" Olivia asked raising her forehead off his and opening her eyes.

Elliot opened his eyes focusing them on Olivia's. "We go back to together." Elliot said simply.

Olivia looked at him. "What about your wife? What about your kids? What about Cragen?"

"First, Kathy and I are over. She may have left me but we have been over for a while. I am going to officially file the divorce papers when I get back if she hasn't already done it. Secondly, I know we will have to figure out a way to tell the kids and it will be hard at first but they really like you Olivia. As far as Cragen, what he doesn't know won't hurt him. We tell him when we have to and no sooner. We can handle being partners and being a couple." Elliot said the words determinedly.

Olivia swallowed hard. "This is what you want?"

"I want you. Is this, am I what you want, Olivia?" Elliot asked.

Olivia nodded.

"Please, Olivia say the words," Elliot asked softly. "I need to hear them."

"I want you. I want this. I love you." Olivia whispered her brown eyes trained on his blue ones.

"I love you, too." Elliot whispered. "We can make this work. I know it."

Olivia leaned in her lips gently grazing Elliot's. She captured his upper lip softly between her own lips tugging lightly feeling the wet gruff texture of the beard he had been growing against her cheek. Their lips moved together, open, wet, and eager. Olivia could feel his chest pressing against her naked breasts as the water deliciously moved between and against their skin. She felt Elliot's hand move up and down her back before one dropped lower to knead the soft skin of her ass. Olivia let out a soft moan into his mouth.

Elliot grunted pressing himself closer to Olivia's naked body feeling her bare hardened nipples as they grazed his chest. He reached his other hand down so that they both caressed her ass before scooping her up so that her legs were wrapped around his waist.

Olivia reached between them grasping his cock with one hand she stroked it up and down marveling at its texture both hard and soft at the same time. She caressed the head softly feeling him jerk in her hands before she raised herself up with her other hand that was on his shoulder. The hand on his cock lined him up with her entrance before lowering herself down.

Elliot gripped her upper thighs pulling her further down onto his erection so that they were flush belly to belly. He moved her up and down his length lifting her weight with his body. Olivia helped using his shoulders for leverage.

"Mmm." Olivia moaned. She loved the feeling of him moving inside her. It was indescribable. She remembered asking an older friend before she lost her own virginity what sex was like and Annie had laughed saying there was really no way to describe it. Olivia had asked what was like to have an orgasm and Annie had laughed even harder saying that feeling was next to impossible to describe but you would know when it happened. Perplexed, Olivia had then commenced to read every trashy novel on the planet to find out. When she finally did have sex it was nothing like the books not really. She kept waiting for that intimacy that long awaited moment not really understanding until now. Now, she understood the wanting, the desire, and she now knew her own body what she needed and wanted. Even better she had a man who shared her want and desires who knew her body's needs even before she did. As she involuntarily tightened inside her muscles clasping, her body flooding with heat the moment of pleasure building to its climax just as the first contraction hit her she cried out his name in pleasure. "Elliot!" That was the best that feeling right on the cusp just as you tumbled into oblivion. Nothing else matched it.

A/N: Next up, if readers would like this story to continue they return home to deal with the consequences left behind and the rather unpleasant intentions of some people. Thank you for reading and reviewing.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create. **

**Summary: You know what they say the road to hell is paved with good intentions**

Intentions

Chapter 21

Olivia laid with her head nestled against Elliot's chest her hand resting on his lower abdomen.  
"At least, Benson looks comfortable." Munch said dryly leaning forward looking over Fin.  
"Do not wake her up. She's exhausted." Elliot said in warning.  
"Yeah, I'm exhausted too. Who decided on a six am return flight that's all I want to know." Fin groused.  
"Yeah well I want know what has our little Liv so exhausted. What did you do to her Stabler?" Munch smirked.  
Elliot gave him a warning look over Fin's airplane seat. Elliot kissed the top of Olivia's head softly. He felt a little guilty keeping her up last night, all night. He had been more than a little excessive with their love making and she had gotten maybe an hour or two of sleep.

"Well, I for one don't want to know," Fin said shooting Munch a look.

"Oh, come on. They are like free porn," Munch smirked.

"_Excuse me_," Elliot said.

"I am not even going to begin to go into how creepy and perverse that statement is," Fin said.

Munch rolled his eyes settling back in his seat. "Like you weren't thinking it," Munch muttered under his breath.

"Are you guys gonna keep talking?" Olivia grumbled into Elliot's chest.

Elliot gave both Munch and Fin a dirty look.

Olivia sat up rubbing her eyes her dark hair falling messily in her face. She looked over at Munch. "By the way, I am seriously creeped out that you think El and I are free porn. _Seriously._"

"Then you two need to stop acting like to horny teenagers. You should probably practice that now because soon we will be back in New York and back at the station." Munch said dryly slipping his earphones on to watch the inflight movie.

Olivia bit her lower lip and looked over at Elliot. Munch brought up a few good point here they were cuddled up together with the arm rest between them lifted. They could not act like this back at the station. They would need to be careful, very careful around Cragen especially if they wanted to remain partners. "He has a point, Elliot." Olivia said.

Elliot rolled his eyes. "Yeah, in his head, maybe. We will be fine at the station. We know how to be professional and we don't act like horny teenagers."

Olivia arched an eyebrow at Elliot.

"Okay, so maybe we act a little over eager. We are enjoying ourselves." Elliot said defensively.

Olivia could not stop wide grin that spread across her face. "Enjoying ourselves, huh. Is that what they are calling it these days, Stabler."

Elliot laughed tugging her back flush against his chest. Olivia snuggled back against his chest.

The plane touched down at JFK an hour later. Olivia, Elliot, Munch, and Fin navigated their way through security and baggage claim before grabbing a cab to share.

Fin stared out the window of the cab a forlorn expression on his face. "I cannot believe it is raining."

Munch groaned. "Now we are going to have post vacation depression."

Olivia laughed. "I am actually happy to see the rain especially on a day we can go home. I love to sleep on rainy days. I plan to drop my baggage in my apartment hallway and crawl into my nice warm bed." Munch laughed. "That sounds like a pretty good plan, Benson."

"Sounds like a great plan," Elliot whispered in her ear.

"But you have to go back home." Olivia said low enough for Elliot to hear but not Munch and Fin.

Elliot nodded. "I want to check in with the kids. I told them I needed to talk to them about something when I got back.

"I don't know, El. Maybe it is too soon? I mean Kathy just left. Do the kids even know that she came back? How do you think the kids will feel about all of this?" Olivia asked nervously.

"I don't know but I don't want to lie to Lizzie and Dickie. I know them and they would rather know the truth then be lied to. Even if it would only be a lie of omission trust me it is just as bad to a kid." Elliot said rubbing his hand down his face.

"You're going to tell them about us?" Olivia asked surprise.

"Yeah, I don't want them to hear it from Kathy. I don't think they know that she came back and I don't want her to hit them with two surprises." Elliot said. "She was pretty pissed when she found us on the couch so I wouldn't be surprised if she blurted it out even if only to hurt me."

"I'm sorry, El." Olivia whispered staring out the cab window at the droplets of water making their paths down the glass guilty settling in.

"Liv, this is not your fault. Kathy left of her own volition; she is a big girl she knew what she was doing. It is not like we had the greatest relationship before she left." Elliot said. "I'm am sorry I can't come home with you."

"It's okay. I understand. You need to be with the kids. I am sure they miss you a lot." Olivia said softly smiling.

Elliot laughed. "They are teenagers Olivia; I will be shocked to hell if they miss me. Eli will be glad to see me though. He is too young to be jaded."

Olivia smiled at him as the cab came to a halt in front of Fin's apartment. "Bye, Fin." Olivia called at smiling at her co-worker.

Fin gave them a mock salute before jumping out of the cab to make a run for the door.

Elliot shook his head and smiled at Olivia. "Maybe I can come over later tonight if Lizzie or Dickie can watch Eli or tomorrow morning?"

Olivia nodded. "You have a key, you are always welcome anytime."

A/N: Okay, I really do not like this chapter but I felt like I needed to post on this story as it has been forever since I did. I am slightly losing my direction on this story but I think I have some new ideas. Next up, Elliot is in for a surprise at home. And someone's intentions make things very complicated for Olivia and Elliot!


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create. **

**Summary: You know what they say the road to hell is paved with good intentions**

**A/N: Thought it was time to stir the plot with some very bad and conflicting intentions…**

Intentions

Chapter 21

Elliot was the last to be dropped off. He approached the well-lit house with a smile on his face. It had been a week since he had seen the kids and he missed them a great deal. He turned the key stepping into his home hit with the aroma of a home cooked meal as he dropped his luggage on the foyer floor. "Hey guy, you shouldn't have." Elliot called out surprised that his kids had actually stayed home to greet him let alone cook for him.

"Oh they didn't," Kathy said as she appeared in the hall way from the kitchen. "They are all here but I cooked."

Elliot's face twisted. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here, Elliot. I am your wife remember." Kathy smiled saccharinely.

"You left," Elliot hissed these words at her.

"I changed my mind," Kathy said.

Lizzie and Dickie bounded down the stairs. "Hey, Dad!"

Elliot hugged his kids in turn, his knees tackled by Eli who insinuated himself in the mix. Elliot scooped him up. "Hey, buddy. I missed you,"

"I missed you, too Daddy." Eli said. "I show you what I did in school this week!"

Elliot listened as his preschooler filled him on his exciting week at school while at the same time fielding Lizzie and Dickie's trip questions.

Kathy cleared her throat loudly. "How about we take this into the kitchen and enjoy lunch with our conversation?"

Lizzie nodded looking first at her father then at her mother. She was an intuitive and intelligent child easily able to read the tension between her parents.

Dickie bounded into the kitchen always starving as Elliot carried a giggling Eli upside down. They sat down at the kitchen table, the children keeping the conversation flowing as Elliot half listened and half counted the time until he could finish his discussion alone with his wife. He had thought they had settled this before his leaving. Didn't she leave? Didn't she want the divorce? He sure as hell knew that he wanted it. He was sick of the fighting, the tension, and Kathy's inexplicable habit of splitting when anything got to difficult. All too soon, the kids were clearing the table and rushing off to various activities. Dickie to get ready for a party, Lizzie to study, and Eli to play upstairs, when they left Elliot stayed at the table as Kathy busied herself around the kitchen.

"Kathy, what is going on here?" Elliot finally said exasperated.

Kathy set the dish she was cleaning aside and turned to face Elliot. She was quiet for a minute leaning back against the sink. "I made a mistake."

"No, no you didn't," Elliot said rubbing his face. "Kathy, we are not working. Let's be honest with each other this-"Elliot gestured between them before finishing. "Has not been working for a while."

"So you're just going to walk away from twenty years of marriage?" Kathy said incredulous.

"Isn't that what you did?" Elliot spat back.

Kathy sighed. "Okay, I had a feeling that you might have this reaction so I have a proposal for you."

"A proposal?" Elliot asked cautiously his guard already up.

"Yes. I know you want joint custody at the least. Am I right?" Kathy asked looking to him for confirmation.

"They are my kids," Elliot said.

"They are our kids. I will give you a no contest divorce and joint custody. I will also stay in the area instead of relocating to Jersey with my sister and taking Eli but first you have to do something for me. You stay here in this house for one month with me and try to make our marriage work. We go see a counselor and you do see Olivia except at work. We don't have to sleep together but I want us to stay in the house and try to work through our emotional baggage. You can't see Olivia romantically and you can't fuck her for one month. Also, she needs to see other people while we are working on our marriage. If at the end of the month, you two are still whatever you want to call then it so be it. I will step aside." Kathy finished barely taking a breath during her monologue.

Elliot was stunned. "Are you fucking crazy?"

Kathy looked at him not answering.

"I am not doing that. I am with Olivia, _with her_! I am not going to live here and play house with you. And I am sure as hell not going to watch or ask my girlfriend to date other men!" Elliot screamed at her slamming his fist on the table.

Kathy shook her head ruefully. "I knew you would react like this you are so irrational."

"You haven't seen irrational," Elliot muttered darkly. Elliot glared at her over the kitchen table. He started to say something else when the sound of the doorbell startled him.

"It is Olivia," Kathy stated.

"What?" Elliot asked confusion written all over his face.

Kathy sighed walking in the direction of the door; she stopped and paused with her hand on the kitchen doorframe. "I knew you would react like this so I texted Olivia earlier. I asked her to come over because I know she will agree to this to help you get your kids."

Elliot watched Kathy until she disappeared from view. He was still in shock at this turn of events. Several minutes later Kathy reentered the room with Olivia at her side. Elliot looked at his partner's pale expression and wide brown eyes. "You told her," Elliot spat.

Kathy nodded.

"Elliot," Olivia started.

"No way, Liv. I will find another way to get my kids," Elliot said.

"There might not be another way," Olivia whispered unshed tears shining in her eyes; she would not be the reason Elliot lost his kids.

Kathy glared at Elliot. "It is not just your kids. How about your job? Olivia's?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Elliot asked angrily.

"Partners are not supposed to be together romantically. I already put a doubt in your Captain's head and I can do more. It could cost you your precious partnership if not your jobs." Kathy said playing her trump card.

Elliot felt an overwhelming sinking feeling in his chest on that was reflected clearly in Olivia's sad and shocked brown eyes.

Next up: Game On!


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create. **

**Summary: You know what they say the road to hell is paved with good intentions…**

**Intentions**

**Chapter 23**

Olivia sucked in her breath absolutely amazed that Kathy would make such a threat. Olivia dared to venture a glance at Elliot even though she could already feel the waves of anger radiating off of him. His face was almost purple.  
"No fucking way," Elliot spat out. "I don't care what you think you can do. I know what I am going to do."  
"If you think I am bluffing," Kathy started.  
"I don't care whether you are bluffing or not. You left first, I have the proof, Kathy. You abandoned the kids and me that will not bode well for you in court." Elliot said bluntly.  
"Well you fucking Olivia will not bode well for you at work when you're Captain has proof." Kathy threatened.  
"Go ahead," Elliot said. "It is not like you have any proof to give him and you know what, I wouldn't care if you did. I would leave special victims for Olivia." Elliot said.  
It was a toss-up to who looked more shocked by his statement, Olivia or Kathy.  
I will be going to my lawyer tonight. So I suggest you pack up your things, now." Elliot glared at her. "You're not welcome back in this house."  
"I hate you," Kathy hissed. "You will be sorry, both of you." With that statement Kathy stormed out of the room.  
"Elliot, are you sure about this?" Olivia asked nervously.  
Elliot leaned his hands against the kitchen table taking a deep breath before he looked up at Olivia. "There was no other choice, Liv. We can't go back and I don't want to. Do you?" Elliot's eyes met her questioningly.  
Olivia saw the fear and nervousness in his eyes as he waited for her answer. "I don't want to go back. Not ever, El."  
Olivia crossed the space separating them sliding her arms around his chest hugging him tightly.  
"There was no way, Liv. I couldn't not be with you; I couldn't see you date anybody else." Elliot whispered in her ear. "I love you."  
"I don't want anybody else, El. I love you, too." Olivia said as she tightened her grip on him. "I just don't want the kids to be hurt or for me to be an obstacle in the way of you keeping them."  
"Baby, you're not." Elliot said softly.

"I couldn't live with that, Elliot." Olivia whispered her eyes brimming with tears.

"I will get custody of my kids," Elliot said his voice full of determination.

"Daddy?" Lizzie asked from the doorway.

Olivia quickly pulled away from Elliot rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah, Lizzie?" Elliot said clearing his throat.

"Mom is leaving again?" Lizzie asked stepping tentatively into the kitchen.

"Yes, she is." Elliot said honestly. "I am sorry, sweetheart."

Lizzie nodded. "She seems pretty mad she didn't even say goodbye."

Elliot felt his heart breaking for his youngest daughter. "She is upset honey but with me not you. She loves you and I am sure when she realizes she forgot to say goodbye she is going to feel terrible."

Dickie joined them in the kitchen looking at Olivia and then his dad. "Are you two finally going to admit you're together?"

"I think I should go," Olivia whispered.

"No," Elliot said firmly. "Yes, Richard. Olivia and I are together. Nothing happened until after your mother left but yes, Olivia and I have decided to see one another."

Dickie looked at his father. "I trust you. I still love mom but I trust you and Liv when you say nothing happened before."

Olivia let out the breath she didn't even know she was holding.

"Me, too." Lizzie said launching herself at Elliot hugging him tightly. "I just want you to be happy. I want mom to be happy. I hate all the arguing."

"Me, too," Elliot said hugging his daughter tightly. "I love you guys more than anything, you know that right?" Elliot looked over Lizzie's head at his son.

Dickie blinked quickly. "Yeah, we do dad."

"I need to go see the lawyer; can you guys watch Eli for a little while longer?" Elliot asked.

Both teens nodded quickly.

Elliot reached for Olivia's hand. Feeling her fingers curl around his gave him a sense of calm that he desperately needed. "We will be back in a couple of hours, okay?"

"We will be fine, dad." Dickie said.

Elliot sent the next two hours in the law offices of Trevor Langan's fiancée. They discussed the strength of Elliot's case and his intentions. Olivia and Elliot finally emerged from the office with a firm plan in place and his lawyer agreement to file papers that next day. Olivia was exhausted between the flight back from Cabo, the fight with Kathy, and spending two hours in a lawyer's office discussing Elliot's divorce, she was drained both physically and emotionally.

"Are you okay?" Elliot asked seeing the exhaustion in her eyes.

Olivia nodded. "I'm okay but maybe I should head back to my apartment. You can spend some time with the kids."

"How about we go back to your apartment, get you some clothes and we go back together to spend time with the kids." Elliot proposed.

"I don't know, Elliot." Olivia whispered. "They just found out. A slumber party might be a bit premature. And I can't sleep in the bed you shared with your wife, it is just not right."

"I wouldn't expect you to Olivia. We can sleep on the couch that I spent most of my nights on, alone," Elliot said wryly. "As for the kids, they know Olivia. You staying over is not going to be a huge surprise. I just want to hold you. Do you realize we have spent the last week falling asleep together every night?"

Olivia nodded smiling softly. "Yeah,"

"I don't think I can fall asleep without you beside me, Liv." Elliot said. "Please, stay with me?"

A/N: Okay, I was not completely happy with this chapter. But let me know your thoughts. I promise more excitement in the future. Thank you for reading and reviewing.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order. Dick Wolf does. I only own this story idea

Intentions©

They went to Olivia's apartment first. Olivia grabbed her essentials; toothbrush,

pajamas, next day clothes, and makeup bag. She was ready in less than fifteen minutes

much to Elliot's chagrin.

"Wow!" Elliot said grinning as he leaned against the door frame. "That has to be the

fastest I have ever seen a woman get ready and I lived with four of them."

"What can I say, I look high maintenance but I am really low maintenance." Olivia

grinned as she tossed her duffel bag over her shoulder.

Elliot opened her apartment door for her watching as she checked the lock before

shutting it. They walked down the hall to the elevator in companionable silence.

Olivia looked over at him as they stepped onto the elevator. "Are you sure about me

coming over? Staying over?"

Elliot looked at her. "Olivia, just so we are clear I am absolutely sure about tonight and

about us. Elliot reached over lacing their fingers together rubbing his thumb lovingly

over the back of her hand.

"Okay," Olivia whispered letting out the breath that she had been holding.

Thirty minutes later, Elliot was turning the lock in his own door as he let Olivia and

himself inside. "We're home," Elliot announced.

Lizzie came around the corner carrying several small packets of paper, her black

rimmed glasses slipped down on her nose. "Hi, Dad. Hi, Liv."

Elliot leaned forward placing a kiss on the top of his daughter's head. "Hey sweetie, did

you guys eat dinner?"

Lizzie shook her head. "We just fed Eli before tucking him in."

"How about we order something?" Elliot asked.

Dickie rounded the corner. "Pizza?"

Lizzie frowned. "Chinese."

Olivia laughed dropping her duffel bag by the door.

Dickie's eyes dropped to the bag. "You're staying?"

"Dickie," Elliot started in warning.

"I am just going to crash on the couch," Olivia said.

Dickie nodded. "You don't need to sleep on the couch. You could stay in Katie's or

Maureen's room." Dickie picked up Olivia's bag. "I'll take this upstairs."

"What do you want, Liv?" Lizzie asked.

Olivia smiled at Lizzie. "If I say hamburgers, am I going to be in trouble?"

"I'll take hamburgers!" Dickie yelled downstairs.

"He is so obnoxious," Lizzie rolled her eyes.

Elliot laughed. "Okay then I will take Mr. Obnoxious and get dinner."

"Olivia, can you help me with my college essay?" Lizzie asked.

"Of course," Olivia said.

Dickie bounded down the stairs. "Liv, I put your stuff in Mo's room first door on the

right." Dickie said as he reached for his jacket.

"We will be back in thirty minutes, girls." Elliot said steering Dickie out the door.

Olivia followed Lizzie into the living room kicking off her black boots before stepping

down into the carpeted room. She settled into the sofa beside the teenager. Olivia took

Lizzie's paper to read.

About thirty minutes later, Elliot and Dickie arrived back at the house. They walked

into the living room finding Olivia and Lizzie sprawled out on the floor surrounded

by papers. Elliot smiled at them, his girls. Olivia was lying on her stomach with her

bare feet swinging in the air her hair pulled up in one of Lizzie's clips her head bent in

concentration over the paper. Lizzie was sitting diagonal from her cross legged leaning

back against the sofa, writing.

Dickie dropped down on the floor between Olivia and Lizzie with the bag of food. He

tossed a hamburger to Lizzie. "Come on, brainiac,"

Lizzie carefully placed her papers to the side. She took the fistful of napkins and fries

that Dickie offered her.

"I will get the drinks," Elliot said as he walked out of the room heading toward the

kitchen.

"I'll help you, Dad." Lizzie said setting aside her food, standing up, and stepping over

Olivia.

"Here you go, Liv." Dickie said handing Olivia a burger.

Olivia put her pen down on Lizzie's essay as she sat up. "Thank you, Dickie."

Lizzie came back in the living room carrying two drinks, ketchup, and paper plates

tucked under her arm. Elliot was close behind following her with two additional glasses.

They both sat on the floor joining Olivia and Dickie.

Elliot smiled at Olivia handing her a glass. "What are you guys working on, Lizzie's

essay?"

"Her essay on her, Dad," Olivia said smiling.

A look of surprise crossed Elliot's face. "Really?"

Lizzie shrugged. "It is about a person who I admire who has had a fundamental impact

on my life."

Olivia watched as a look of pride and love settled on Elliot's face.

"Can I read it?" Elliot asked.

"After Olivia edits it," Lizzie said smiling.

"It is really great, Lizzie." Olivia said.

"Thank you," Lizzie replied.

They all ate with Dickie and Lizzie keeping up a steady stream of conversation

regarding their impending departure for college. Olivia started gathering up the trash

after they all finished. Elliot joined her following her out to the kitchen. Olivia dumped

the trash in the trash can as Elliot sat the glasses down in the sink. Olivia heard the

television turn on as sports blasted from the living room. Olivia smiled at Elliot rising

her eyebrow. "I guess we are done in there," Olivia laughed.

Elliot grinned slipping his arms around her middle. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Not in the last couple of hours," Olivia joked. "I think you are grossly overdue,"

"Oh yeah?" Elliot said tugging her close nuzzling the soft skin between her shoulder and

neck.

"El," Olivia whispered. "Stop doing that?"

"Okay," Elliot mumbled sinking his teeth into her skin lightly biting.

"El," Olivia said squirming in his arms. "Your kids,"

"Are busy," Elliot said now sucking the sensitive skin of her neck into his mouth. He

kept her anchored firmly to him with one hand placed in the middle of her back while his

other hand slid downward sliding into the back of her jeans under her underwear.

"Elliot," Olivia placed her hands on his chest trying another tactic. "We are not doing

this, "Olivia tried to keep her voice firm and serious.

Elliot moved his mouth upward tugging her earlobe between his teeth. "Uhmmm"

"You're not listening to me," Olivia said.

"Uhmmm," Elliot managed to mumble between kisses.

Olivia startled letting out a soft moan as Elliot maneuvered his fingers to the front

pushing one finger inside her. "Elliot, you really need to stop that." Olivia said even as

she pushed back onto his finger.

Elliot moved his lips over her chin up to her lips. "You need to relax, baby."

Olivia opened her mouth underneath his letting her tongue playfully explore the warm

wet cavern of his mouth tangling with his tongue.

Their kisses quickly grew in intensity. Elliot grunted against her mouth wiggling another

finger into her tightness. "Fuck, you are so tight." Elliot managed to choke out against

her mouth. "I fucking love it,"

Olivia moaned back in response, she had no idea if Elliot knew how turned on he made

her when he talked like that. It was actually embarrassing how wet his words made her.

She had never been one to go in for the dirty talk before Elliot. In the past, it had been

such a turn off when men talked like that but God the way Elliot said things in that low

husky baritone voice with just a hint of his New York accent made her positively weak in

the knees.

"Liv, I need to be inside you." Elliot whispered his mouth back against her ear his other

hand now working on the zipper of her jeans while he used his body to nudge hers

toward the utility room.

"Daddy," Eli's small voice could be heard inquiring from the hall way.

Olivia and Elliot sprang apart quickly.

"Livvie?" Eli said looking up at her in surprise before rushing over to her tackling her

legs in a bear hug.

Olivia reached down scooping up the youngest of the Stabler children, the one she had

actually got to help deliver. "Hey, buddy! How are you?"

"I thirsty!" Eli proclaimed his blue eyes focused intently on Olivia. "Will you read me a

story, Livvie?"

Olivia smiled at Elliot over Eli's shoulder. "Sure, let's get you some water and then I will

tuck you back in with a story."

Eli grinned at her his blue eyes so much like Elliot's twinkling.

Olivia balanced him on one hip opening the cabinet to grab a glass.

Elliot slipped up behind them placing a kiss on Eli's head and Olivia cheek.

"You want me to tuck you in, too?" Elliot asked ruffling Eli's curls.

Eli shook his head gazing at Olivia with an adoration that made Elliot's heart swell. "Just

Livvie,"

Olivia carried Eli back upstairs tucking him back into bed. Once Eli was tucked in and

sleeping soundly, Olivia stepped outside the room closing the door quietly. She smiled softly her hand leaning against the door. She felt a hand sneak around her abdomen and Elliot's breathing warm against her ear. "Now, where were we?"

A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing! Smut ahead. Reviewers choice do they have sex in Maureen's old room or the bathroom? Let me know what you would like to see in the next smutty installment!


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: NBC and Dick Wolf own Law & Order SVU. I only own this story idea and any characters that I create.

Intentions

Elliot's are naughty in this chapter!

Chapter 25

"Now, where were we? About right here, I think," Elliot whispered placing a soft open mouthed suctioning kiss to the sensitive skin on the right side of Olivia's neck.

Olivia moaned softly shivering under his ministrations. "Elliot..."

"Mmm," Elliot mumbled as he sucked Olivia' s skin into his mouth. Elliot steered her toward Maureen's old room that had since been converted into a guest room.

Olivia grabbed his hands, which were simultaneously working the button at the top of her jeans and the hem of her blouse, as he used his body to steer her toward the room. " Elliot, we are not having sex in your daughter's room."

"Old room," Elliot clarified his mouth working at a new patch of skin.

"Elliot, no." Olivia said trying to use her body's weight to redirect him.

"Please," Elliot groaned in her ear as he nibbled at the soft skin of the lobe. "Baby, I need to be inside you."

Olivia was trying to stop both his hands but as she got one under control and stopped Elliot's handiwork with her buttons, his other hand had managed to make its way up to cup her breast squeezing it softly. She realized that he was now steering them toward his room. "Oh, no. We are _so not having sex in that room_."

"Liv," Elliot whined his ability to make any kind of logical sense long gone as his blood supply was pooling in one particular area. "Olivia, it has been hours."

Olivia let out a low throaty laugh.

"Fuck, Liv," Elliot groaned rubbing his erection firmly into her ass.

"God," Olivia moaned. "Bathroom,now."

"Thank you, God." Elliot cast a glance upward as he growled out his response ,he quickly steered them into the bathroom.

Olivia laughed again as they stumbled into the bathroom. Her butt hit the back of the sink as Elliot hurriedly shoved her inside kicking the door closed with his foot.

Elliot fingers tugged eagerly at the zipper of her jeans. Once he had that down, he unceremoniously pushed her pant and panties down over her hips so that they fell pooled around her feet.

Olivia struggled to step out of them placing her hand on Elliot's shoulder for balance grinning as he fumbled with his own pants. She pulled her own shirt off smiling at her boyfriend's frantic attempts to remove his pants.

Elliot finally freed his feet from his pants and in one quick motion moving his hand behind his neck , he divested himself of his shirt. He reached forward grabbing Olivia by the waist and sitting her on the cold marble countertop of the bathroom sink. He quickly stepped between her legs. "God, I have been thinking about being inside you for fucking hours."

Olivia trembled at the way he paused naked in front of her, his nostrils flared, his eyes a darker hue of blue almost navy in color. Olivia watched as the veins in his neck throbbed, his muscles flexed and contracted, and his cock stood straight up grazing his stomach almost magenta in color, fully engorged.

Elliot raised his hand running his thumb over her lower lip parting her mouth. He traced back and forth with thumb hesitating as his eyes clouded with lust before he stepped forward his cock pushing between her already slick lower lips.

Olivia gasped against his fingers as he pushed the head of his cock inside her, her body automatically clamping down in initial resistance to his thick girth. She whimpered a little her head lolling forward.

Elliot groaned deep and low as sweat gathered at his hairline in a concentrated effort not to thrust into all that wet, warm tightness. He could feel the muscular ring of her entrance clamped tight around his dick. He slipped his arms underneath her thighs letting them rest in the crux of his elbows. "Let me in," Elliot commanded his voice dripping sex.

Olivia's legs trembled slightly as her eyes locked with Elliot's and she willed her body to relax for his entrance.

Elliot moved forward the minute he felt her walls relax around him. He knew that in this position, he could just thrust inside with one movement. The urge was intense but so was the love tight inside his chest. He knew she was tight and small, the last thing he would ever do is hurt her physically. Elliot eased into her moving his thumb to her cheek. He stroked lightly tracing the line of her jaw. "Do you have any idea how good you feel," he whispered his voice low and husky. "_I never_…" Elliot closed his eyes almost shuddering in pleasure as he slipped deeper inside her.

Olivia's hands trailed up the muscular topography of his arms. Her fingertips tracing the tattoo on his shoulder watching his muscles flex as made his way deeper and deeper. "Oh, El…" Olivia moaned.

Elliot let his head drop onto her shoulder as he pushed the last inch inside her. "God," he choked out.

Olivia's hands slipped up to wind around his neck as Elliot lifted his head up. Olivia let out a little moan as he began to move, thrusting in and out slowly. Elliot's eyes were focused on hers making Olivia even more wet. His hands held her hips steady at the edge of the counter.

Elliot grunted as they moved together reveling in the little moans escaping Olivia's parted lips, the way her body clamped around his cock every time he pulled back, and the even more eager way her channel was narrowing for him.

Olivia rocked her hips upward as their movements increased in speed and pressure. Olivia leaned her head back removing her hands from Elliot's neck and leaning them behind her on the sink as she pistoned her hips in tandem with his.

"Fuck," Elliot growled as he looked between them watching as he moved in and out of her body watching her stomach muscles contracting as her body worked to ride him. "Oh yeah, it feels so good."

The ache between her legs was almost unbearable; the only thing easing it was the fullness of his cock rubbing back inside her. "El…harder _please_…_deeper_….God, it….oh my God…_yessss_."

Elliot thrusting grew frenzied. "Oh fuck, _so fucking tight_. God, Liv. _I love it_….love you so much. Oh so tight… you're pussy _feels so-ooo good_…_oh..oh_, oh, _let me put it all in_…so deep." Elliot could barely thrust inside her, she was clamped so tight around him. He grabbed her slipping his hands to her ass lifting her up off the counter. He moved her up and down his dick.

Olivia felt her internal muscles jerk once then twice in pleasure. "_Oh!Oh!Oh!Yesssss_!" Olivia muffled her scream in Elliot's neck.

Elliot roughly moved her up and down crying out as he buried himself inside her. "_Oh my God! Oh God, Olivia! Olivia!_" Elliot roared as he spilled inside her.

A/N: Hope the smut was enjoyable. I am trying to step it up a bit be a tad more graphic and desriptive. LOL! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns Law & Order SVU. I only own this story idea and any characters that I create.

Intentions©

Chapter 26

"Are you okay with this?" Olivia asked Elliot quietly as she lay in his arms on the living room sofa.

"Yeah though I think the bed is much more comfortable and I would much rather have you naked, the sofa and I are old friends anyway," Elliot joked.

"Very funny," Olivia smirked. "I just can't be in that bed with you, not the one that used to be hers."

Elliot kissed the top of Olivia's head before leaning his chin down on top of it. "I get it, Liv. We are going to have to think of an alternative though. We are together and I want us to be together every night."

Olivia nodded her hand tightening over top of his where they rested joined together on her abdomen. "My apartment is too small for even us and Eli not to mention the twins."  
"So we get a new place," Elliot said.

Olivia turned carefully on the narrow sofa. "You want us to move into a new place, together?"

Elliot rubbed his nose against hers. "Yes,"

"El, you really need to be sure about this. It is a huge step," Olivia replied nervously.

"I am sure," Elliot said softly. "Let's get some sleep and tomorrow we can start looking at places after work."

Olivia sighed as Elliot pulled her to his chest. She really hoped that things could be as easy as he envisioned but she remembered Kathy's obvious anger and their situation at work all of which gave her a fitful sleep.

The next morning rushed by in a blur as they got Dickie, Lizzie, and Eli off to school. They barely made it into the 1-6 on time. They slid into their respective desks just as Cragen appeared slip in hand.

"Benson and Stabler, I need you two at Mercy Hospital. Munch and Fin are already at the scene and I need both of you to interview the victim. See what we can get," Cragen said handing them the slip of paper.

Olivia nodded tucking it into her pants pocket and grabbing her coat that she had just dropped on the back of her chair.

"Anything we should know about this one, Cap?" Elliot asked.

"Her brother raped her. That is what she is saying and he is missing in action," Cragen said.

"Biological?" Olivia asked wincing in preparation for the answer.

Cragen nodded sadly.

"Shit," Olivia whispered.

Elliot had a completely disgusted look on his face as he grabbed his jacket. He walked alongside Olivia out of the bullpen to the elevators. "I would ask why this ass did this but I don't even think why matters anymore. There is never a good enough reason why," Elliot sighed pushing the elevator button.

Olivia nodded sadly. "No there isn't,"

Olivia and Elliot spent the greater part of their afternoon at Mercy with the victim. Olivia stayed with her during the rape kit exam. They finally left around twelve having made plans to meet Fin and Munch at the deli down the street.

They were half way there when Elliot's phone rang. Elliot answered and Olivia watched, as his face got more and more red. When he hung up, his face was almost purple. "El, what is it?" Olivia asked placing her hand on his upper arm.

"Kathy filed for full custody and is charging me with adultery," Elliot spat.

Olivia bit down on her lower lip. "El, I am so sorry."

"She is going to be sorry. I am filing for full custody and I am charging her with abandonment. She left first and I have the evidence," Elliot said anger coloring his words.

Olivia nodded nervously. She had anticipated that Kathy would not let him go without a fight but not that she would drag their kids into it. This sounded like it was going to be an all-out war and Olivia knew it was going to get worse before it got better.

They continued to the deli with Elliot fuming under his breath for most of their walk. Olivia let him have this time to decompress; she knew he needed it. After many years of partnership, she knew Elliot moods. Munch and Fin had already grabbed a booth at the back and Elliot had calmed considerably by the time they sat down with their colleagues.

"How's the girl?" Fins asked once they had settled in and ordered their lunch.

"As good as can be expected," Olivia answered. "Any luck finding our perp?"

Munch shook his head. "Gone like the wind,"

Olivia frowned.

"He can't hide forever," Elliot said darkly.

Munch looked first at Elliot and then raised an eyebrow to Olivia. "You too have a rough morning?"

"It is fine," Olivia said glad that the server interrupted them setting down their meals. Olivia slipped half her sandwich onto Elliot's plate and slipped his pickle off.

"I saw that," Elliot teased a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

Olivia grinned biting into the pickle with a victorious smile.

Elliot bumped her hip slightly in the seat before his hand settled warmly on her thigh.

Fin rubbed his eyes. "I don't know about you guys but I sure miss Cabo?"

"I bet you do," Munch said sarcastically. "You were in an alcohol induced coma most of the time,"

"Hey, that is what vacation is for!" Fin protested indignantly.

Olivia laughed watching Fin and Munch go at it like an old married couple. She glanced over at Elliot who was now smiling and shaking his head watching them.

Elliot caught her eye giving her a wink and squeezing her thigh.

"Watch that hand, Stabler," she teased keeping her voice quiet enough that only he would hear it.

Elliot gave her a challenging look as his fingers resting alongside the inside of her thigh began to move up and down slowly. "You know you could wear a skirt sometimes," he breathed into her ear as he leaned over with the pretense of grabbing the ketchup bottle.

Olivia blushed. "Yeah and you would be totally distracted all day," she whispered in his ear before he straightened back up.

Elliot moved his hand up fast at that comment placing it between her legs right on the crotch of her dress pants.

Olivia eyes widened and she fought the urge to squirm as Elliot fingers began rubbing her roughly though the material of her pants. She made an effort half-heartedly to close her legs. Olivia leaned over closer to him. "We can't do this, here," she hissed in his ear glad that Fin and Munch were continuing their argument and seemed not be paying attention to her and Elliot's heated whispering.

"Do what?" Elliot asked innocently really grinding his fingers in.

Olivia dropped her own hand from the table. She really did need to get him to stop before she had an orgasm in the middle of the day in a diner across from her co-workers. She tried to move his hand but he was strong and clearly enjoying this little game. Olivia contemplated grabbing him but knew he would enjoy that even more. "El," she started again surprised when he listened and lifted his hand only to be stunned when he brought it to her pants button.

Elliot moved quickly unfastening the button of her pants and shoving the zipper down enough to get his hand inside. He pushed inside her panties and watched in delight as Olivia's eyes fluttered closed. Sex that morning had been quick and in the shower. Elliot was aching for more even more than what they were doing now but it would suffice until tonight. He slipped his fingers between her already slick folds wedging himself in until he could push a finger inside her.

Olivia shifted in her seat moving forward as she felt Elliot's finger slide inside. Olivia forced herself to keep her eyes open and her hips still as he rubbed up and inward, it felt so fucking good that she grabbed the edge of the table.

Elliot smiled as he watched her white knuckle the table. He moved fast only because he knew their server would come back and would be able to see from their vantage point that he was finger fucking his girlfriend. Elliot groaned when he felt a rush of wetness and Olivia clenched down on his fingers. She was so fucking responsive it made his cock ache. He heard her barely audible oh and watched as her face flooded with color.

Olivia tried to catch her breath as Elliot eased his hand out and fixed her pants for her.

"Olivia, are you okay?" Fin asked taking in Olivia's pink cheeks.

A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing this story! It is greatly appreciated. I anticipate the conclusion of this story by next month. A little more smut and drama.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns Law & Order SVU. I only own this story and any characters that I create.

Intentions©

Olivia walked out of the interrogation room with Munch, sighing.

"You okay?" Munch asked.

"Just peachy," Olivia said sarcastically then immediately felt guilty. "I am sorry, Munch. I am just tired and worried, and did I emphasize tired,"

Munch smiled. "Elliot, still at the attorney's office?"

Olivia nodded twisting her watch around looking at her wrist. "Four hours," Olivia said capturing her lower lip between her teeth, a look of worry marring her pretty features.

"Ain't love a bitch," Munch said winking at her.

Olivia rolled her eyes at him but she was worried Elliot had been gone for four hours, he left right after they came back from the cafe. She had not heard a word since he had left.

Elliot sat across from his attorney rubbing his hand down his face. He was really getting tired of arguing with her.

"Elliot, I get it," she said leaning back in her chair, legs and arms crossed. "You however, need to understand what I am saying. Yes, **your **wife left but two days later, **you** started a relationship with your work partner. She walked in on you. This is a relationship that you openly admit to being in; you have moved this woman into your home. Your wife's attorney will to eat us for breakfast in court. You need to make some changes, temporarily. We need to meet with your wife and her attorney outside court to work out an amicable solution."

"You're asking me to stay away from Liv, I won't do that," Elliot said emphatically.

"I am not saying that you need to stay away from her. You need to not be living with her until this is settled, a small break. It is not a lot to ask, Elliot. I know it will go a long way to getting this settled amicably." His attorney stopped to look at him, taking in the miserable look on his face. "This is how we get you and Olivia, the freedom to be together. This is how you keep your kids."

Elliot nodded feeling like shit. "How long do we have to do this?"

"I don't know," she answered honestly. "If we work hard I think we could come to some agreement by the end of the week,"

Elliot felt a little better at hearing that. "Okay, I will talk with Liv." Elliot sighed resigned that this was his only option. He and Olivia could still see each other. He felt only slightly better as he made his way back to the station. He walked in smiling when he saw Olivia, at the board hands on her hips, giving Munch that look, her look.

"How's the case going?" Elliot asked he approached, tossing his jacket onto his desk chair on his way there. He rolled up his sleeves as he came to stop beside Olivia brushing against her lightly.

Olivia smiled bumping her hip subtlety against his. "Munch is nuts,"

"That's news?" Elliot smirked.

"Hey, one of these days you both are going to realize that I was right about everything," Munch retorted.

"Yeah, when pigs fly," Fin snorted from his desk. "And I ain't talking about the damn Macy's day parade,"

"That would be good since we are supposed to be talking about cases not parades," Cragen interjected walking out of his office. "Liv and John, I am going to need you two on a plane to Chicago in two hours. I booked your flight,"

"What?" Elliot said.

Olivia and Munch both looked confused.

"The Cramer case went federal. They need you there to testify. I need Fin and Elliot here to finish this case," Cragen explained making it clear this was non-negotiable with a pointed look in Elliot's direction.

Elliot felt the sudden urge to hit something. Was everybody trying to separately Olivia and him?

Olivia caught the look on his face and quickly nodded at her captain. "Got it Cap, I will fill Elliot in before we take off," Olivia headed toward the empty interrogation room knowing that Elliot would follow.

Olivia walked into the interrogation room, immediately turning to face Elliot. "What happened at the attorney's office? Are you okay?"

Elliot shook his head. "Come here," Elliot whispered his voice low and husky as he pulled her into his arms.

Olivia let her hands slip around his neck, her fingers rubbing the tension that she found there. "El…," she started.

Elliot groaned before pulling back. "The attorney thinks Kathy and I should settle this out of court. She thinks court could get ugly especially for you and me. She thinks we should stay in separate places until Kathy and I settle this,"

Elliot said unhappiness evident in his voice and posture.

Olivia stepped back as she took his chin her hand. "It is okay. I get it, El. We can do this. Maybe, it will be better that I am gone for the week then you can do this. Maybe, me not being there will diffuse things with Kathy,"

Elliot leaned his forehead to hers. "I know," he sighed. "I am going to miss you like crazy,"

"Me, too," Olivia whispered softly moving the hand previously on his chin to rest on his chest. Her fingers splayed out on his dress shirt feeling his warmth all the way through his shirt.

"I love you, Olivia," Elliot said. "So much,"

"I love you, too El," Olivia said.

They kissed softly, savoring this moment together before they would be apart.

Two weeks later, Olivia and Munch were on their flight back from Chicago. It had been a miserable two weeks for Olivia. She missed Elliot like crazy and had been sick the past week with the flu.

"You really look pretty green there Benson," Munch observed.

"I know I look like shit, Munch. I really don't need you to confirm that," She closed her eyes taking deep breaths in and out as they hit another patch of turbulence. There was absolutely nothing worse than flying sick. Olivia moaned as the plane shifted.

"Did you take the Theraflu," Munch asked.

"I took everything. I still feel like crap," Olivia moaned again. She clutched the arm rest between them.

"You know this is just great. Elliot is going to blame me when you step off the plane looking like hell,"Munch complained.

"Thank you, Munch. For being worried for my welfare," Olivia replied dryly.

"Come on, Liv. You know I love you but Stabler is going to kick my ass. You have lost like five pounds since we have been gone, you have dark circles under your eyes, and don't take this wrong but your skin is a retched shade of yellow," Munch said bluntly.

Olivia clamped her hand over her mouth. "Oh God!" Olivia jumped up and ran for the bathroom again.

Munch twisted in his seat watching her barely make it inside. A half an your later, Olivia stumbled back to her seat dropping down beside Munch looking sweaty and exhausted. "You going to make through the landing?" Munch asked doubtfully.

Olivia nodded silently sucking the peppermint candy the stewardess that looked barely sixteen had given her. Olivia was grateful once their plane landed safely. She walked off the flight with Munch behind her. She and Munch headed straight for baggage claim after going through security. Olivia rubbed her eyes tiredly. She felt like she had not slept in the past two weeks which actually was probably accurate between the case and phone calls to Elliot. Elliot had called her at least six times a day, it made Olivia smile just thinking about it. They had talked for hours, falling asleep together still on the phone. It had been so sweet and pretty much the only enjoyable part of the trip. Olivia looked up as they made their way to baggage claim, she saw Elliot there, standing and searching the crowd of people. She grinned and took off walking fast, completely forgetting Munch as she broke into a sprint when Elliot's eyes met hers.

Olivia threw herself at him, basking in the warmth of him, as he lifted her up off the ground.

"God, Olivia! I missed you so much!" Elliot said crushing her in his embrace his nose nuzzling in her hair inhaling her scent.

Munch caught up with them, watching as they embrace tightly. He had to smile he had been waiting over twelve years to see them finally admit what everybody else knew. Besides the fact that it gave him much fodder for his teasing. "Are there going to be any acts of public indecency? I might stick around for those," Munch said coming to stand in front of them.

"Shut up, Munch!" They said in unison.

Elliot finally pulled back wanting to see Olivia's face to look into her eyes. "Liv?" Elliot asked frowning. "Are you okay?"

"Just a little cold," Olivia assured him.

"How did she get this sick?" Elliot said pointedly his hand now against her forehead. "She is burning up, Munch!"

"I told you," Munch said giving Olivia a look. "She is a big girl, El. I brought her Theraflu,"

Elliot gave him a pointed look. "Liv, you never said you were sick?"

"I didn't want to worry you about a cold," Olivia said softly placing her hand on Elliot's chest. "I am fine, El. If you are really worried take me home now and I promise to crawl right in bed with my aspirin."

Elliot nodded his arm looping around Olivia's waist. "Okay, let's get you home and in bed."

Munch grinned raising his eyebrows almost comically at Elliot. "I knew Stabler would be on board with that plan,"

Elliot elbowed him in the stomach,as they walked past on their way to pick on Olivia's luggage.

A/N: My computer has been sick and I had to take it to the computer doctor. I am now using my first MAC computer. It is very different so I am a little slow with learning the new system. Up next, Olivia and Elliot share some quality private time where they catch up on the last two weeks. This chapter is for space kitten 2700 who has been with the story throughout and has been so kind in their reviews. About three chapters left in this story!


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns Law and Order SVU. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

**Summary: You know what they say the road to hell is paved with good intentions**

Intentions

Chapter 28

Olivia rested her head on Elliot's shoulder as he drove them ho.e. The steady pitter patter of the rain on the windshield in symphony with the swish of the wipers lulled her into a much needed sleep. Olivia didn't know how much time had passed but it felt like seconds when Elliot gently nudged her. Olivia struggled to open her eyes, stretching languidly.

Elliot smiled softly. "We're home baby,"

Olivia yawned as she stretched her arms down at her sides bending slightly forward. She lifted her head forward blinking in confusion. "Where are we?" Olivia stared in confusion at the rows of upscale brownstones lining the street.

"Our new place," Elliot said some of his original confidence lost as he realized that Olivia may not like his surprise after all this would be their home.

Olivia's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

Elliot nodded. "Kathy signed the papers. I gave her the house and my brother found this place so I took it. For us,"

"Oh my God," Olivia whispered in shock as she stared at Elliot. The smile started slowly spreading across her face. "Kathy signed the papers,"

Elliot nodded as he leaned back in his seat watching the growing smile emerge on her face his own expression mirroring hers.

"This is our place?" Olivia grinned as lunged across the console to hug Elliot.

Elliot grinned hugging her back tightly. "I didn't fuck up too bad?"

Olivia let a throaty deep laugh escape her. "Not even close, Stabler."

Elliot pulled back to look at her. She still looked exhausted but very happy. "I think we need to get you inside. I will give you a quick tour then we are getting you to bed,"

Olivia smiled as she leaned forward capturing his lips with hers. "Maybe, I could stick a hot bath somewhere in there. I didn't get to soak at all in the hotel,"

Elliot smirked playfully. "That is definitely doable especially if there is room for me in that tub,"

Olivia arched her eyebrow at him, her dark hair spilling forward as she cast a seductive smile at him. "I think that can be arranged,"

Elliot slipped his hand underneath her hair to cup the back of her neck as he hauled her mouth back to his. His lips softly pressed against hers moving gently as he urged them apart. His tongue slipped in at the first opportunity sliding past her teeth, tangling with her tongue.

Olivia moaned into the kiss her hands fisting in Elliot's shirt as their mouth continued their intricate dance of exploration delving into the hot dampness.

They broke apart panting. Elliot growled before leaning forward to capture her upper lip between his. "Olivia, I missed you so much," he whispered against her mouth. "I need you, baby. Need to be inside you,"

Olivia moaned hearing the need in his low husky baritone voice. "Let's go inside, baby,"

Elliot reluctantly pulled away and turned opening his door. He reached in the back to grab an umbrella jogging around to Olivia's side. Elliot opened her door so that Olivia could step under the umbrella. "We can't have you getting any more sick," Elliot admonished as slipped his free arm around her waist. They walked quickly up the brick brownstone steps.

Elliot pulled his key from his pocket with one hand as he held Olivia close to him and out of the elements with his other.

Olivia slipped inside once the door was opened. Her black boots clacked against the hard wood floor.

"I guess we need a rug," Elliot shrugged as they stood dripping water.

Olivia laughed and bent over unzipping her boots. She placed them in the closet by the door watching as Elliot kicked his own off and shoved them inside as well.

"Quick tour?"Elliot asked. Elliot guided Olivia around their new home giving her a tour of the living room, kitchen, office space, upstairs, and finally the bedroom.

Olivia smiled as they stepped into the bedroom. "You have been waiting to show me this, haven't you?" Olivia teased him.

"Hell, yeah,"Elliot smiled slyly at her. "Been waiting over a week,"

Olivia smiled back at him but then her expression changed as her hand flew to her mouth. Olivia stumbled past the beautiful slay bed into the bathroom dropping to her knees in front of the toilet. Thankful that the lid was up, Olivia lurched forward emptying what little was left in her stomach.

Elliot kneeled down behind her as he pulled and held her hair back. "I am so sorry your sick, Liv,"

Olivia leaned back into Elliot's lap letting her head lull to the side on his upper chest. She closed her eyes and steadied her breathing. "Not your fault," she whispered.

Elliot kissed the top of her head. "How about I run you that hot bath now?"

Olivia nodded.

Elliot eased back from her to stand up. He started the water testing the temperature before stepping back.

Olivia had already removed her shirt and pants. She was standing balancing one hip against the sink counter in her underwear.

Elliot suppressed his groan. She looked beautiful.

Olivia smiled softly at him as she opened her eyes. She turned to the sink eyeing the toothbrushes. "Which one is mine?"

Elliot came to stand behind her. He kissed the naked skin at the top of her shoulder as he reached around to grasp the green toothbrush. "This one. How about I go fix you some flat ginger ale?"

"That sounds great, El," Olivia said as covered the toothbrush with toothpaste.

Elliot placed a second soft open mouthed kiss to the bare skin of her shoulder before leaving to get her drink.

When Elliot returned and reopened the door, he was hit with a wave of steam. He laughed taking in the fogged up mirror. His girl loved her water hot. Olivia had already got in the tub and turned on the jets. The water swished and swirled around her the only visible skin was one long tan leg dangling along the tubs edge as she had submerged herself to her chin. Elliot smirked approaching tub. "You got room for one more in there?"

Olivia opened one eye and cocked her eyebrow at him. "For you, always,"

Elliot sat her ginger ale on the lid of the toilet seat. He fisted his shirt at the back of his neck yanking it up and off. He unbuttoned his Levi's slowly easing the zipper down as Olivia sat up and crossed her arms across the ledge of the tub. She smiled at him resting her chin on her arms to watch him. "I missed you so much, Stabler,"

"Yeah," Elliot whispered his voice low with just a twinge more of his Queen's accent. "I missed you too, Benson," Elliot slid his jeans and black boxer briefs over his hip. His erection popping out, all purple-red and engorged.

"I can see that," Olivia said smiling at him.

Elliot kicked the pants from his ankles approached the tub his stride matching his expression, confidant and cocky.

Olivia lifted her arms up moving back to make room as Elliot stepped over the ledge and into the tub.

Elliot lowered himself carefully into the water behind Olivia. His hands grasped her hips as he pulled her back between his legs.

Olivia leaned back against Elliot's chest feeling his erection pressed into lower back. Olivia pressed her toes to end of the tub lifting herself rubbing her body up and down the slick surface of his.

Elliot growled lowly feeling the glide of her wet hair and the warmth of her body's softness against his hardness.

Olivia smiled pressing her wet cheek to his chest. "I love you,"

"I love, you," Elliot whispered his hand glide up her waist across her soft skin his fingers trailing along her rib cage on both sides. He gently cupped her breasts earning a low moan of pleasure from Olivia. Elliot looked down at the exposed wet mounds in his hands. Her nipples were already wrinkled and peaked. Elliot ran his thumb across each one reveling in Olivia's reaction, the push of her ass into the heat of his groin.

Olivia captured her lower lip between her teeth. "_Oh __that __feels so __good_,"

Elliot smiled pulling at the distended peak.

"_Elliot_," Olivia whimpered. She thrust her breasts forward eager for more of his touch.

Elliot gently played with her breasts squeezing and kneading their softness. His hands slipped slowly downward. "_Open your legs,_" he whispered.

Olivia spread them willingly, eagerly.

Elliot lifted her up bringing his own legs together and seating her on his lap so he could see her with her legs open. He reached over to the inside ledge of the tub reaching for Olivia's bath oil. It was a soft mandarin smelling fragrance that Elliot adored. He coated his fingers in the slick oil before moving his hands between her legs. Elliot parted her with one hand exposing her clit. He began rubbing with his fingertips directly on her clitoris watching as the oil turned milky white against her skin.

"_Oh __God. __That __feels __so __nice_," Olivia moaned, the combination of the hot water and Elliot's fingers working her ache inside.

Elliot moved his fingertips slightly faster applying more pressure. "_You__feel__so__good.__So__soft,_" Elliot watched her clitoris become more pink swelling in response.

"_El_," Olivia whimpered. "_Rub __it __harder. __Oh! __Oh! __Oh! __Oh __God,__El! __Harde_r!" Olivia cried out as she came. She moaned falling back against Elliot's chest relaxed and satiated.

"Honey," Elliot whispered the hunger evident in his voice.

"Mmmm," Olivia mumbled her clitoris still humming with sensation from her climax.

"Liv, honey, baby please get on my lap," Elliot pleaded.

"I am on your lap,El," Olivia whispered. "Take me baby,"

"No," Elliot said. "Turn around, I want to look at you while I am inside you,"

Olivia slipped off Elliot's lap and turned around as they maneuvered into a new position with her back on his lap facing him her knees bent at the sides of his legs. She lifted up one hand guiding his erection right to her entrance the other poised on his chest. She let out a small whimper as the thick head of his penis breached her entrance. It had only been two weeks but her body still tightened in response to his girth and he had to push in a little harder. They moaned in unison. Olivia lowered herself down slow feeling the delicious friction of skin on skin as her body stretched to accommodate him.

"_Fuck,_" Elliot grunted grasping her hips urging them downward. "_God, __baby ,__let __me __put it __all the__ way __in.__You __are __so __fucking __tight,_"

Olivia's leg spread a little wider and she was thankful for the width of the garden tub as she began to ride him.

Elliot groaned loudly as Olivia moved up and then down on his cock. Her walls hugged his cock on withdraw and clenched around him on entry. "_Oh __fuck, __Liv.__You __feel so good__.__So __fucking __tight __baby.__I __fucking __love __it.__Your __pussy __feels so __good __on my __cock_,"

Olivia sped up as her own body tightened, a preliminary jerk of her walls on his cock signaling her impending orgasm. "_Oh __God, __El_. _Your __cock __feels __so __good. __Harder, __baby. __Please, __oh __yessss! __Like __that_!"

Elliot grabbed Olivia's hips as her walls clenched around his cock hugging him tightly in her creamy, wet hotness. "Y_es! __Yes! __Oh! __So __fucking __good! __Oh __Yeah! __Oh __Yes! __Keep __Cumming! __Oh __it __feels so __good __on __my __cock_!" Elliot thrust up hard letting loose a feral sound as he pulsed and came spurting deep inside her.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf & NBC own Law and Order SVU. I only own this story idea and any characters that I create.

Intentions©

Chapter 29

Olivia woke several hours later cuddled up in their new bed. She blinked several times trying to clear the sleep from her eyes snaking one arm out from under the covers to tilt the bedside clock in her direction so she could see the time. She sighed realizing it was already six o'clock, she had been asleep for several hours. She smiled remembering Elliot taking her out of the tub, drying her off, and tucking her into bed. They had made love again in the bed before she had fell into a sated post coital slumber. She smiled at the can of ginger ale that he had left for her at the bedside.

She sat up reaching for the now warm flat can of ginger ale hugging the blankets to her naked body. She watched as the rain continued its steady downpour outside. No wonder she had slept so soundly. She stretched briefly before placing the can back on the bedside table and standing up. She walked naked across the room over to the dresser. Her hand caressed the soft wood, it was new and beautiful, and exactly what she would have wanted. A smile crept across her face as she imagined Elliot picking it out for them with the help no doubt of one of his daughters. She jumped slightly as she felt the warmth of his roughened palm hand slide around her abdomen.

"Hey sleepyhead," Elliot whispered huskily against her ear. "Did you have a good nap?"

Olivia leaned her head back against Elliot's chest. "Mmmm,"

Elliot smiled against the soft skin of her neck planting soft kisses all the way down her neck.

Olivia moaned twisting her head, her mouth seeking his.

Elliot groaned taking his time trailing back up the column of her neck to her chin then using his free hand to tilt her face even more toward his as he captured her lips.

Olivia hungrily kissed Elliot back twisting around in his arms to face him. She pressed the full length of her naked body against his clothed one. "Fuck me," Olivia whispered when they broke apart.

Elliot's eyes darkened his pupils dilating. "Dinner will be burned," he said licking his lower lip.

Olivia bit down on her lower lip giving Elliot a wicked look. "Fuck dinner, fuck me,"

Elliot's mouth twitched as the corners as he fought back a smile. "Its your favorite spaghetti with my special meat sauce and..."

Olivia wrenched backward as her stomach clenched at the thought. Her hand clamped over her mouth and she ran for the bathroom.

"Liv, baby are you okay?" Elliot ran after her, finding her hunched dry heaving over the toilet.

"I am so sorry, El," Olivia whispered as she tried to take in deep breaths.

"Olivia, its okay," Elliot said gathering her hair back from her face. He kissed the top of her head. "I hate that you are feeling so sick,"

Olivia nodded. "I thought this would go away by now. I have been sick since Munch and I landed. The entire time. The virus is kicking my ass. Certain foods just even thinking about them make me sick, El,"

Elliot's hand stilled on Olivia's hair.

"God, it seems worse every morning then it seems to get better only to come back with a vengeance later," Olivia complained.

"Olivia," Elliot whispered quietly.

"Mmmm," Olivia whispered back licking her now dry lips.

"When was your last period?" Elliot asked softly.

Olivia turned around slowly. "What?"

"Liv, you haven't had a period since we have been together. Have you?" Elliot asked.

"Oh God," Olivia said doing the math in her head. "Oh God," she began to feel dizzy for an all together different reason.

"Liv," Elliot said sharply. "Breathe, baby,"

Olivia gasped taking a deep breath. "What if I am pregnant?"

"You're pregnant," Elliot confirmed.

Olivia looked at him her eyes wide.

"You're pregnant," Elliot repeated.

"What are we going to do," Olivia whispered her voice suddenly very low.

"Have a baby," Elliot said his thumb caressing the soft skin of her face.

Olivia looked at him as a lone tear rolled down her face. "You want this? With me?"

"I want everything," Elliot said his eyes tearing up. "With you,"

"Me too," Olivia whispered turning her head to kiss the palm of Elliot's hand. "It will change everything El,"

"Yeah, I know but it was always going to change anyway," Elliot whispered.

Olivia looked at him confused.

"It was always my intention, Liv, to change everything," Elliot said as he pulled her into his arms. "Always,"

Epilogue

Five Years Later...

Olivia frowned as she stood in front of the mess that was her kitchen with her two step sons. "What in hell happened in here?"

Eli's eyes widened at the site.

Dickie grinned at Olivia. "Dad?"

"El!" Olivia yelled.

"Yeah, Liv?"

"Momma?"

The questions came simultaneously from the duo that appeared at the archway of the kitchen. Elliot was balancing their daughter on his hip, their innocent expressions matching comically.

Olivia shook her head to keep from laughing at the matching furrows on her daughter and husband's face.

"You think maybe you should have named her something different?" Dickie teased dipping his finger into the brownie batter bowl that had been left uncleaned on the sink.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Elliot," she said using his full name.

Elliot smiled at her. "It is for Elle's kindergarten class," he said in explanation.

"The mess too?" Olivia asked her eyebrow arched.

"Momma, we were coming back to clean it up," Elle flashed her big brown eyes in Olivia's direction jutting out her lower lip out an expression that Olivia was used to seeing on Elliot's face.

Dickie and Olivia exchanged a look. "Do you think they were?"

Dickie shook his head. "Nah, I think we should punish them,"

Olivia grinned at her stepsons as the three of them exchanged looks before they raced toward a now shrieking Elle and Elliot.

A/N: Hope you like the ending. I kind of suck at writing the family stuff so most of my stories end at or before that part.


End file.
